Serendipity
by Scarlet Kissed Vertigo
Summary: "Serendipity is when someone finds something that they weren't expecting to find..." That was exactly what Becker discovered when he joined the ARC team. Hannah Moore would make his job more complicated than necessary. Not that he minded much. Becker/OC
1. Chapter 1

Song to listen to for chapter: One Republic - All The Right Moves

* * *

><p><strong>Define<strong>: _Serendipity_; Noun:

The occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.

_"Serendipity is when someone finds something that they weren't expecting to find..."_

**Serendipity**

**o1**

_"I suspect the secret of personal attraction is locked up in our unique imperfections, flaws and frailties."_ ~ _Hugh Mackay_

To say he was average in the looks department would have been a lie. Honestly, when Hannah Moore first laid eyes on him it's fair to say that she had to remind herself to focus on Cutter and not blush when he acknowledged her.

To say she was moderately well looking would have been false. In fact, when Captain Becker first noted her it would be more accurate to say he had to correct himself to continue nodding at the other members of the ARC.

And that was their first impressions.

When she saw him in action, she couldn't help but feel secure and recognise his efficiency as a soldier.

When he saw her dedication to her job, he observed her talents and capability as a medic with growing appreciation.

There was a mutal respect and admiration from day one.

"Watch your step, Dr Moore." Captain Becker instructed, reaching out to the blonde woman. Her hand grasped his tightly and he pulled her towards him, helping her cross the precarious wooden beam onto the platform he stood on. The anonomly had been located in a broken down theatre dating back to the Tudor era and was currently undergoing restoration. The progress had evidentally been very slow judging by the state of the upper stage.

"Thank you, Captain." She offered a smile, following the soldier down another of the hidden passages, secluded from the rest of the open space where the light didn't reach. She stumbled over some debris, her fingers gingerly resting on the taller man's back as she trudged along behind him. There was a creak from above and she twisted round, backing into the soldier. He raised his gun towards the ceiling, the attached light revealing multiple cobwebs but no prehistoric or future predators. Much to their relief. However, the creaking continued and they exchanged a glance; slowly retreating into one of the alcoves.

"Anyone found anything yet?" Cutter's voice sounded in their ears.

"I'm not sure." Hannah murmured back, pressed against Becker's side as the Captain continued to aim his weapon upwards. The motion stopped and together they ventured outwards. Something snagged their footing and the duo ended up on the floor, their legs tangled and the medic sprawled on top of his chest as a squeal rang through the passage. Instinctively, an arm wrapped round her as he searched through flinching eyes for the cause. But as quickly as it had come it was gone. They lay still for a while, their breathing heavy from the adrenaline of shock coursing through their veins.

"What the hell was that?" Becker questioned outloud, whilst they got to their feet.

_"Sounds like it's from the Permian era, whatever it is."_

"That doesn't help, Temple."

"Whatever it is, it's gone." She murmured, scanning around them for any out of place markings.

_"We'll need to regroup now that we have a general idea. Meet back at the entrance, we're swaping parties."_ The Professor spoke as they neared the opening. Becker decided he didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

><p>"Can everyone hear me?"<p>

_"Roger that, Action Man!"_ Connor.

_"Gotcha, Becker."_ Abby.

...

"Dr Moore?"

_"My signal appears to be weak. It keeps going fuzzy."_ Hannah's voice sighed. The Captain felt his eyebrows pull downwards as he glanced over the railings of one of the stalls he and Cutter were occupying.

"You must be close to the anomoly site, Hannah. Be on the lookout." Becker's gaze snapped to the speaking Scot and he straightened up sharply. The professor turned and began walking in the direction she'd taken. He followed with a lengthened pace.

_"Professor, I can't hear you. Can you rep-"_ She was cut short and the two men exchanged a glance.

"I should have stayed with her."

"Why?"

"Because she's a medic; an invaluable asset to the team and I can't protect her when she's on the other side of the building." Becker answered, heading towards the stairs.

_"She's got two of your men with her."_ Connor's voice retorted in his ear. He fell silent, his gun clenched tightly in his hands. Something was wrong. More wrong than usual.

_"Captain? Cutter?"_ Hannah's breathless and vaguely paniced voice came to life over the radio. "We've got a creature incursion - can you hear me?" The two ARC members began to run. Taking the stairs two at a time.

"Dr Moore?" "Hannah?" They questioned in unison.

_"Captain Becker? Can you he-"_ Her sentence was cut short by a grunt and then a groan. The unmistakable sound of gunfire rang in his ears and he felt the familiar dread accustomed to the team.

"Robinson! Henry!" He snapped into the mic when there was no further response from the blonde woman.

_"Sir, there's two-!"_ Becker cursed under his breath as he rounded another corner and was greeted with another set of stairs. Adrenaline leant him speed when he heard the frantic shouts and ammunition and he raced up them with Cutter a few feet behind. The floor above was littered with fallen debris, the anomoly glittering brightly in the far back.

But that wasn't what caught his attention. It was that one of his men was lying face first, the other was crouched behind some rubble and shooting at a horse-sized winged creature trying to attack him. What made his chest tighten was that Hannah was trapped between two fallen beams with the last creature circling her from above. He didn't think twice. Sprinting toward her, he skidded down onto the floor and took aim. Two bullets and the beast was dead. The screech from behind and thump indicated that Cutter and Robinson had finished off the final prehistoric animal.

"You, Captain, have impeccable timing." Hannah breathed. His lips twitched upwards at the blonde now lying flat out and panting beside him, her eyes closed from the relief that she had once again survived a near death experience. He crouched, wrapping his arms round her torso and easing her out from under the fallen objects.

She winced and his eyes narrowed. Gently setting her down, he moved to check her legs. Rolling up the tattered fabric of her trousers to reveal badly bruised legs, she watched him scanning for abrasions. His fingers gently running over the pale skin. No blood. Always a relief.

"Nothing's broken, Dr Becker, just sore." He shook his head, smiling to her.

"You've got a nice lump on your forehead though. You're a lucky lady, Dr Moore."

"I count my blessings, Captain." She replied, taking his offered hand and allowing him to pull her onto her feet. He looped one of her arms round his neck, his free hand encasing her waist as Robinson and Cutter hauled Henry off the ground. She was silent for a moment, her head leaning into his shoulder as a wave of dizziness blurred her vision. He paused to scan her face, brushing strands of hair away from her face to gain a clearer view. He studied her dazed eye contact. "Captain, I think I may be concussed." So do I.

"Oh?"

"Because I have the urge to ask you something completely out of character."

He raised one eyebrow, reaching for the canister of water she kept attached to the back of her trousers and offering her a sip. She took it and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes Doctor, I think you are concussed."

Becker walked into the ARC with Hannah still under his watch, half expecting her legs to buckle. She'd slept off her concussion on the drive back and, thankfully for the Captain, seemed to have forgotten her question. She excused herself to change into the clothes she'd left in her locker. He'd just finished delievering his report to Lester when she reappeared, pulling her mid back length hair into the centre of her head and tying it into a ponytail.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sliding into his seat at his desk.

"Stiff but aside from that fine." She answered, making her way over.

"Good." He chuckled at the deflated look she gave him when he handed her a folder.

"Ah, the joys of paperwork." She sent him a wan smile, already flicking through the crisp white sheets. Her report on their welfare would be needed to complete the piece before it was filed away. She started to walk towards the medical room, her office, then turned back to face him. He waited expectantly when she hesitated.

"By the way. Thank you, for your concern.. and for not letting me get eaten." He laughed down his nose at the smiling blonde woman, nodding once.

"Anytime, Dr Moore."

**Forgive me - it's short however I just wanted a brief into.**

Much Love ~ SunKissedV


	2. Chapter 2

**Song: Taylor Swift: Enchanted** I've never really been a fan however the lyrics seem to suit the situation ;)

_**With thanks to: Primevalfan32, Xx Smiley90 xX, Abigailmaryjanesimpson and Amythyst Society **__- p.s I hope I don't let you down haha! _

I appreciate your encouragement :D Have a cookie

**Serendipity**

"_Feeling and longing are the motive forces behind all human endeavour and human creations." ~ _Albert Einstein.

**o2**

'_Two, just two left.' _Hannah reminded herself her clinic was almost over, shifting through the papers she'd marked ready to log into the computer once her check ups were complete. She turned her eyes to the computer screen, pulling up the details of the next ARC employee. Her eyebrows rose at the name. _Does he have a sister?_

"Dr Moore?" A voice accompanied the knocking on her room's door.

"Come in." She called, her attention flickering from the monitor to the man entering._ Oh… _"Good afternoon, Captain Becker." She stood from her desk, moving to one of the cabinets in the corner "I trust you're feeling well today?" She cast a smile over her shoulder and much to her amusement found the dark haired man shifting uncomfortably.

"Quite. Thank you." She had to work to suppress the rising chuckle at his unease.

"Is something wrong, Captain?"

"Nothing at all." She nodded once, squashing the threatening upward tug of her lips.

"Oh. Let's crack on shall we? Please remove your tops." He complied and she forced her eyes onto the thermometer in her hand, removing the last ear piece and grabbing another from her draw. "We'll do this first." She nodded for him to take a seat on the bed and placed the device into his ear.

"What's that for?" He questioned after a moments silence.

"It's to measure your temperature. It's reading your tympanic temperature." She replied, withdrawing it and quickly recording the reading.

"Temperature?"

"Yes," She paused, surveying him with an air of growing amusement when her brain clicked. "We don't do rectal readings anymore." She told him, one eyebrow arched to accompany the vague smile on her lips at the soldier's visible relief. _So that was why he was so uncomfortable. _She felt her smile broaden before her eyes narrowed accusingly, moving to the computer screen. "The last time you had a check up was with the Army… _5 years ago_." She shot him a stern look, he only found this funny rather than reprimanding.

"Well, that means you're due all your boosters then." He shrugged, of course **that** wouldn't bother him, would it? She rolled her eyes, picking up her stethoscope and moving to stand in front of him. The entire time she worked out his respiratory rate she wished he'd focus his attention on something else but her, being acutely aware of his eyes… and rather charming scent. She glanced back, finishing her calculations to have him blink and redirect his gaze onto the wall behind her.

"You can put your top back on. Just not the jacket - I'll give you two boosters but we'll have to put you in for a few weeks time to get the others. Wouldn't want you imploding or anything." She picked up the oximeter turning back in time to catch his muscles ripple as he pulled the black wife beater over his head. Was it getting warmer? "Hand please." She attached the pulse reader to his index finger. His hands were larger than hers, she noted. The skin on the back was faintly rough from overwork. Hands that had been trained to protect.

By contrast, hers were softer after years of moisturising to avoid the dreaded dryness that came with using alcohol cleansing hand products. _Hands that save lives. _He decided.

"I have a favour to ask." Her voice broke him from his train of thought. "Lester won't authorise me a gun until I've passed some kind of test. After yesterday's adventure I'd feel more secure carrying one."

"You were in the Army for a year and they never trained you with a gun?" His eyebrows rose in surprise but froze at the sharp look she shot him.

"You've read my file?" When he nodded she continued. "How much of it? All of it?" She fell silent and he grew increasingly guilty, although technically he hadn't done anything wrong. _Just invaded her privacy apparently_. He thought dryly, internally flinching. "I was too busy patching up soldiers. They sent me to Iraq pretty much straight away." Was the soft response.

"So you want me to teach you?"

"Please." She removed the oximeter, reading the glowing figures and making a note before picking up the blood pressure machine.

"My pleasure, Dr Moore." She smiled, tightening the Velcro around his bicep. One of his _nicely toned _biceps. She blinked, swallowing out of awkward habit.

"I'm free this afternoon. Well, as long as there's no anomalies."

"Thank you, Captain. Now you're not supposed to talk." She grinned, flicking the machine to life.

"How's your head after yesterday?"

"Captain."

"Sorry."

"Captain!" The teasing twinkle in his eye was impossible to miss. "I will duct tape your mouth if you continue to make my job difficult." She threatened, it lost effect when she couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"Ah-ha.."

"Hilary Becker!" She scolded. He rolled his eyes, before his gaze snapped up to her, the words registering.

"So you've read _my _file."

"**Only** as far as my profession _requires_. Nice try, Hil-ah-ry." She teased, her eyes dancing with triumph. He laughed down his nose, conceding defeat. **[A/N :you guys do realise what I mean by this? He's not being snobby - I don't mean looking down his nose at her. It's when you don't openly laugh but you kind of do that thing where you blow down your nose.]**

"I did consider changing it when I was younger." He continued the conversation after she'd got her reading and was reaching into the cabinet for the needles. It wasn't very often the opportunity arose to really talk with the medic, he found he was enjoying it now.

"You can have one of mine." She replied, injecting him with the first and moving onto his other arm for the second.

"Ah yes; Hannah Charlotte Lydia Alex Moore." She grimaced, making him chuckle. "A mouthful."

"My grandmother's names were Charlotte and Lydia, my mother's maiden name was Alex and I'm Hannah. Pretty middle names then a boring first name." She mused, flashing a smile as she removed the final vaccine and pressed a cotton bud to the site.

"Hannah's a pretty name too, it suits you." He considered multiple ways of changing his words but his mouth refused to form them. Stunned, she looked up to meet his gaze and their eyes locked. He could smell the vague hint of her perfume mixed with her own clean scent. There was a burning in his chest and an ache telling him to get closer. She was still looking at him, with those blue eyes of hers. One of the first things he'd noticed about her were her eyes. His brain was telling him to apologize, to open his mouth and say sorry. But another part of him overrode it.

"Thank you." Her voice came out quiet and he managed to nod.

A knock on the door jarred them both back to the present.

"Dr Moore?" Sarah Page's voice questioned. Hannah took several steps back, retreating to her desk.

"Come in, Sarah." Her voice came out with an underlying wobble, much to her dismay. The brunette entered to find a slightly flustered blonde and vaguely stunted Captain. "Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all! In fact, Captain Becker's appointment just finished." The dark haired man took this as his cue, standing and nodding to both women on his way out. Sarah fixed her scrutiny onto Hannah, a knowing smile playing on her lips. For the first time since she'd met her, Hannah cursed the history whiz's perceptiveness.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

"No." She repeated, stirring the mug of tea faster. _This is why I __**don't **__take my breaks_. It wasn't true, but her awkwardness was wearing her down.

"You're a bad liar, Dr Moore." Sarah smirked form behind her own cup. Jenny chuckled beside her, raising an eyebrow when Hannah shot her another annoyed glance.

"You'd go well together, I can actually see it." She mused, attempting and failing to squash the growing smile. Hannah scoffed dismissively, draining the last of her tea and placing the cup in the basin.

"Mhmm, me too. Hannah Becker." Sarah teased, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "All loved up."

"No."

"You could at least try, Hannah." Jenny reasoned.

"What's the point? It never lasts." She replied, scrubbing the inside of the china and quickly rinsing. Her turned back meant she missed the exchanged glances of the two women behind her.

"Bad relationship?" Sarah asked sympathetically. "I know the feeling." Jenny remained silent, regarding the blonde softly.

"You could say that." Was the brisk response accompanied by a forced smile as the medic passed them both and escaped back to her room. The break room was quiet for a few moments, neither woman knowing what to say.

"What happened?" Sarah broke the uncomfortable pause, turning to face Jenny who avoided eye contact at first, choosing her words carefully.

"Her parents didn't have the best of relationships."

"Who didn't?" The pair tensed at the sound of the new arrival's voice. Becker made his way over to the kettle for his routine cup of tea, taking his usual place leaning against one of the counters. Sarah and Jenny shared a glance, instantly uncomfortable.

"**Just someone I know**." They both tried in unison. His eyebrows rose. Connor and Cutter, with their _excellent_ timing, choose **now** to have their own breaks and overheard the blunder. Hesitating in his path towards the mini kitchen, the younger male shoot a confused look to the Captain.

"Who are we talking about?"

"Someone who's parents didn't get along and they both know. From what I can gather."

"Oh." Pause. It seemed like everyone else but Becker were holding their breath. "Sounds like Hannah." Connor mused out loud, bent over his own mug. He looked up to find all 4 pairs of eyes on him. Jenny horrified, Cutter shaking his head in a _'only you' _fashion and Becker and Sarah stunned. He looked back to the liaison, awaiting an explanation. She winced, groaning a _'Connor' _for the blooming scientist's inability to read a situation properly. For all his intelligence, he really was brilliant at putting his foot in it.

"It's not my story to tell." She reasoned, attempting to shrug.

"So he's going to be the one left out, is he?" Cutter raised his eyebrows, his arms crossing over his chest. When she remained silent he sighed. "There's some things you can't read from a file, Captain Becker. Hannah's parents had a very poor relationship. Her mother fell pregnant with her older brother when she was 18, Hannah's father was 24 and had a growing career in politics. He was married to his work rather than his very young bride. Fights were common, divorce papers often left lying round the house and regular bouts of living in separate houses- not something any child should have to cope with. Her father had numerous affairs, never openly displaying them but they weren't stupid, he worked away far too much. Hannah and her siblings, Daniel and Mira were shipped off to summer camps in their holidays. Different ones might I add. Not only were they at odds in the place they were supposed to feel comfortable but they were alone for 6 sometimes 7 long weeks every single year." The professor, leaned across the counter for a spoon to mix his coffee and milk. "Yet, she turned out well. Very well - an academic star. Hannah's always had a case of spongeosis - soaking up whatever knowledge she could get her hands on."

"Is that the nice way of calling me a geek?" Said blonde entered the room, a vague smile on her lips as she regarded the Scot; overhearing his last statement. "Has anyone seen the file I left…" She trailed off upon registering the tenseness of the other occupants and her eyes fell on Becker, there was a glimmer in her expression he couldn't distinguish before she looked away again. "Why are we talking about me?"

"Just filling in the Captain here on your genius." Connor fabricated, quick on his feet and pulling off a teasing smile. "For all she's brilliant - did you know universities are using her papers for references?- she's a complete light weight with her drink. The result of too much studying and not enough embracing the student life." That served as a sufficient distraction, she took the bait straight away.

"I'm not that bad!" She defended, stooping to pick the cause of her reappearance up from the coffee table. "And you make me sound anti-social!"

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

He was in the armoury when he next saw her, doing the routine checks. She paused in the doorway, watching him study the slat walls holding various guns. They all looked the same to her, except for the ones that had obvious shape and size differences. He picked the smallest, a handgun.

"I haven't forgotten." She grinned as he turned to face her, beckoning her over with his free hand.

"I didn't expect that you would." She replied, following him into the indoor shooting range.

"You read the safety regulations about handling that I emailed?" He didn't offer her the gun straight away when she nodded but instead gave her a wry smile.

"Make the shape of a gun with your dominant hand."

"Excuse me?"

"Make the shape of a gun with your dominant hand." It took a moments pause for her to slowly do as he asked. "Raise it as if you were aiming at me." Again, it took a pause, with a look of sceptical disbelief, and his expectant gaze for her to comply. "You should think of a gun like this. As if it's an extension of your arm and always aim for the centre of - what?"

"I feel like an idiot." She told him bluntly, allowing her arm to fall down by her side. He rolled his eyes and nodded towards one of the partitioned slots. She stood in the boarded space first with him closely behind her. He reached round and presented the gun to her, looking down over her shoulder so he could first demonstrate the way to hold it then correct her own hands. "You're feet need to be shoulder width apart." She glanced downwards, separating her footing wider, and that was when she realised their close proximity. He nudged the back of her left leg with his knee forward. "Always keep the opposite foot of your dominant hand first. When you've got your aim just ease the trigger back at a constant speed, keep your elbows stra-" The crack of the gun sounded and she squeaked from the recall she wasn't expecting. Her wide eyes was enough to make him chuckle, but her jaw dropping was too much.

The sound of his laughter in her ear dissolved her shock.

She couldn't believe it, Captain Becker was _laughing_. Laughing at **her**. Her eyes narrowed and she shot him a reproachful look. He sobered and coughed an apology.

"Try again. Time the firing with your breathing, when you exhale halfway through then shoot." She nodded, her lips pressed into a line. He had to work to prevent the smile attempting to crawl on his face. _Stubborn woman_. He watched her practice her breathing then fire a second time. This attempt was considerably more successful. She developed into firing rounds, glancing up at him occasionally to either listen intently to his advice or to flash a beaming grin when she made some improvement. It was contagious and he found himself smiling broadly back at her.

"God, I wish I could do this to my dad." She blurted, in a moment of satisfaction when he pressed a button on the wall and the target moved in to show her shots had all been relatively close to the centre of the 'chest'. She glanced over her shoulder to see him regarding her carefully. "I know what they told you, I'm not stupid. You don't have to act surprised. We've all got sob stories, why would I be any different?" He wasn't quite sure what to say to that. He knew she was blunt, but just how to the point she was at times caught him off guard.

She saved him the trouble, briskly brushing off some imaginary dust and placing the handgun onto the wooden bench in front of her.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Hannah." She blinked, facing him with lightly parted lips. That had to be the first time he'd not referred to her as 'Dr Moore'. "I'm sorry."

"For what? It's not a problem, Becker. I just needed time to adjust to you being part of the team - I overreacted about my file - but it's okay that you know things about me. Just, in future, if you want to know something you only have to ask." A small but genuine smile graced her lips. He nodded mutely and felt a buzz of amiable pleasure when her smile widened. She stuck out her hand, a charming grin spreading across her face. "Do we have an agreement, Captain Becker?" Her eyes danced tauntingly.

"Indeed, Dr Moore." He shook it, listening to the pleasing sound of her laughter. His earpiece cracked to life, one of his men's voices filling his ear.

"Sir, Dr Sarah Page has returned, but she hasn't got her pass."

"I'm on my way."

"Duty calls?" He nodded, ordering one of the soldiers stationed in the corner to put her gun away as they walked towards the doors.

"Yes. You did well today Dr. Moore." She thanked him, walking with him back into the ARC's central corridor where they went their separate ways. Her to the locker rooms to retrieve her lab coat, and he to admittance. She put her key in the lock and twisted, pulling out the white polyester as a rattling sound reached her ears. She instinctively glanced over her shoulder and had to do a double take. Someone was trying to break into Cutter's locker directly behind her. She was about to question him when her eyes fell on the unmistakable outline of a gun in one of his trouser pockets. He hadn't seen her yet so she quietly edged her way along the lockers to the panic button in the corner. Her heart pounded against her chest and her breathing was shallow. _Closer, closer_. Her hand slammed down on top of the red button and the alarms instantly blared throughout the building. In the mean time he'd broken in and now turned to face her. He surveyed her paled complexion for a brief moment before reaching for the gun. She pressed herself flat against the lockers, fear grasping a hold on her. Her pulse accelerated and her throat became constricted. He drew it, making to aim at her, his expression remaining the same dull scowl. She opened her mouth to scream, his finger was on the trigger. The sound of a bullet soaring through the air made her blood run cold.

But it wasn't her flesh it tore through.

Becker lowered his weapon, his eyes lingering on the fallen body before kicking the gun away.

"Are you alright?" She nodded, closing her eyes as her legs buckled and she slid down onto her knees. Of all the creature incursions she'd experienced, the human kind had to be the most frightening. If Becker hadn't shown up her death would have been a certainty. It took her a while to register that he was helping her back up, shock temporarily paralysing her brain. She pushed herself back onto her feet and wrapped her arms impulsively around the taller man. He didn't hesitate to return the favour.

"Thank you." She breathed into his chest, her heart still pounding frantically. She wondered if he could feel it. She could hear his clearly enough.

She registered Cutter's voice and slowly took a step backwards. Becker's eyes studied her face for a an extended moment before turning to the professor. Even before Cutter revealed he knew the intruder, she'd developed that sick feeling in her stomach. The one that told her something was horribly, horribly wrong.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

He met her in the corridor the next day, exiting the lockers as she was just arriving.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm experiencing a sense of déjà vu. I'm sure you asked me that yesterday morning." She grinned as he chuckled, nudging him gently with her elbow. "Fine thanks."

They entered the main room of the ARC to be greeted by an impatiently waiting Lester.

"Ah, Dr Moore, I seem to be missing yesterday's reports. Do you have them?"

"Sorry, sir, but my clinic kept me busy all morning you'll have them on your desk by the end of today." She replied, watching him regard her in his infamously cynical fashion with some amusement . The anomaly alarm saved her from further disapproving looks.

"It's a hospital." Connor informed them.

"Excellent, then they'll be _plenty_ of medics at your disposal. The reports, Dr Moore!" She rolled her eyes to the other members of the ARC who all sent her sympathetic glances as they passed.

"Yes, I'll be here, drowned in paperwork." She mumbled after them, overheard by Abby and Becker closest to her. The chuckles echoed down the hallway in response.

She trudged with growing resentment back to her room, shutting the door with more force than necessary and sitting heavily down in her chair; resisting the temptation to shred his precious reports. She'd been at work for twenty minutes when there was a knock at the door. _If this is about the friggin' reports…_

"Come in."

The door slid open.

Her insides froze and her limbs felt weak.

Panic. 

"It's been a long time, Hannah." Her heart was hammering frantically in her chest as she slowly rose to her feet, her knuckles going white from the tension of her clenched fists.

"Helen." She stated, her eyebrows pulled downwards into a frown. One of her men, a duplicate (to her horror) of the one that had tried to murder her yesterday approached.

"My, my, you're still as beautiful as ever." A punch was sent at her gut, she caught it and twisted the wrist round until she felt and heard a satisfying crack. The sound of a gun loading made her freeze, another clone was pointing it at her. She released her hold, slowly straightening up. "We will have to catch up sometime. I've got plans for you." Helen continued, as if nothing had happened. She felt a fist connect with the side of her face and tasted blood. Another blow to the back of her head made black out.

Gunfire drew her out of her short lapse in consciousness, the sounds ringing in her ears. The world span as she forced herself back onto her feet, she ran her tongue along the inside of her mouth. No teeth missing, but the left corner of her lips was swollen and tender, blood still leaking from it. She'd been lucky. She crept towards the door, as she expected, a guard was stationed outside. She frowned, drawing up her options before making her decision. She discarded her coat and blouse, leaving her in the black tank top she'd been planning to wear this afternoon when she practiced with Becker. Standing on the bed in the corner, she stretched up and quietly removed the vent cover, gently setting it back down again before hauling herself up and into the ventilation system. If only Lester could see her now. Despite the situation, her pounding headache, and rising temperature from the confined space she smiled at the thought.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

Becker was travelling as fast as he could through the halls, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He dived into another of the vacant rooms, the lights thankfully out, to avoid the gaze of one of Helen's minions. A sound from behind him made him grow rigid. He crept along the wall, his fists raised and ready. He turned the corner to be greeted by a punch aimed at his head, he caught it attempting to twist it around but his attacker had already curved round in his grasp and kicked him in the gut. His eyes widened as he met a familiar pair of blue eyes just as the owner gasped:

"_Becker_!"

"So the Army **did** actually teach you something then." He commented dryly as she sheepishly murmured an apology.

"How did you-?"

"The vents."

"Oh, clever." He straightened up, heading back towards the door and peering through the crack

"Thanks, where are the others?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Stay-" He glanced over his shoulder to find she'd already disappeared. He rushed to the vent in time to see her reaching in and drawing out two headsets.

"I'll go back through it's the quickest way to find them. I picked up two radios from the armoury on the way here - hope you don't mind."

"Hannah Moore, you are brilliant." His eyes now adjusted to the darkness of the room he caught her wan smile and smirked. He took one of the objects in her hand, taking the liberty of pecking her on the cheek as he did so. "As soon as you find them get out, leave the rest to me. Do you understand?" He instructed, as they attached their earpieces. She nodded mutely, snapping out of her astonished daze, scrambling back into the metallic duct.

Her arms and legs were beginning to ache from dragging herself along. But she soon forgot the pain, reminding herself of her task… And Becker's appreciation.

"Becker, I've found them. In the west wing I think it's cabinet 43, there's just Cutter missing."

"Good work, now get out. That's an order, Dr Moore." The Captain's voice told her.

"Right." Her mission accomplished she crawled back towards the room they'd occupied. Becker was already gone when she got there. Her breathing was heavy, she was covered in sweat and her limbs were suffering from friction burns and severe tiredness. But she was satisfied, now all that was left to do was escape.

A hand closed round her throat and hauled her clean off her feet. She squirmed against the grasp. Her fingers clenching round the forearm of her assailant. **Another clone. **With the strength adrenaline brought and the agility she'd inherited from her mother she managed to bring her legs up to her stomach before lashing them both out. She dropped to the ground, gasping for air and rolled over to avoid the foot travelling towards her head. She gripped it in both hands and hauled the copy of his feet. Leaping onto her feet, she sprinted out of the door as gunfire sounded behind her. No pain greeted her and she assumed with relief he'd missed her. She entered the corridor to find herself surrounded. _You've __**got **__to be kidding me._

"**Stop, do nothing, obey my voice**." Helen's voice came over the sound system. _They've altered a sequence_. Her would be assaulters froze, becoming motionless forms. The alleviation made her laugh out loud but a searing pain in her shoulder transformed it into a whimper. Her hand instantly went to the source and was greeted with hot, red liquid. Blood. The adrenaline was wearing off and left her to deal with the fruits of her efforts. She slumped against the wall, suddenly exhausted. Her frame trembled and her breaths came in frantic gasps.

"_Dr Moore? Are you alright?_" Becker asked in her ear, she'd forgotten about the radio. Her mouth was dry, she fought to get her words out.

"Pain." She groaned, another whimper passing her cracked lips. Correction, word.

"_Alright, just hang on we're nearly out. We'll be with you soon_." His voice attempted to soothe her. Beads of sweat ran down the sides of her face and she sank lower onto the floor. She was too dizzy to correct him, not that she had to wait long. She heard him snap a string of curses, clearly he'd discovered she'd in fact not made it out yet. "_Dr Moore, where are you?" _With some effort she glanced up to the door behind her.

"20. Where - we were - before." She forced, her eyes watering.

"_I'm coming to _-" The sound of an explosion made her jump and she gave a startled yelp. The ground underneath her vibrated and moments later she found an advancing cloud of smoke bearing down upon her. A second passed and it engulfed her. She spluttered. _Get up, __**get up **__for fucks sake! You'll bloody die! _She internally screamed at herself. Shakily, she rose to her feet, crying out when her shoulder emitted a stabbing pain. Every step was became steadily harder, the smoke was blinding her and making it even more difficult to breathe. It was also tormenting her fatigue. Coughs shook her frame and she groaned. Movement was antagonising her wound.

"Dr Moore? Hannah? Hannah?" She'd never felt so happy to hear that voice.

"Here - I'm here!" She shouted between convulsions. Becker appeared through the dense smoke. _My night in shining armour_. She mused, as he curved a leg under her legs whilst his other wrapped round her waist and hoisted her up into his arms. She squashed the scream burning in her chest when he bumped her shoulder. Wincing and letting out the shaky breath she'd inhaled sharply instead.

"Keep your eyes open, Dr Moore. Hannah, keep your eyes open. **Hannah**!"It was so dark in here how could he even tell if they were or not? She opened her mouth to retort that they _were bloody open_. But her voice was absent and it was becoming increasingly hard to concentrate. "Hannah, _open your eyes_!"

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

Well I hope you figured out that her eyes were closed the entire time in that last paragraph. J I 3 reviews, please keep telling me your thoughts :D 

xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Song: David Grey - Babylon. **The lyrics fit :)

_**With thanks to : Cammie (For some reason the document editor won't let me put your pen name, sorry), Primevalfan32, cc-charl and Xx Smiley90 xX **_

**Serendipity**

"_A man who dares to waste one hour of time has not discovered the value of life." ~ _Charles Darwin

**o3**

Beeps.

"_She's losing blood, we have to be quick."_

Lights.

"_Pupils are dilated."_

White.

"_Hannah, Hannah can you hear me?"_

_Yes, shut up. You're too loud._

Movement jerking her side to side.

"_Hannah, my name is Dr Liams I'm going to take good care of you." _

_Fuck off, I'm trying to sleep. _

There's a prick. Actually there's several pricks in her arms.

_**Don't fade into the dark.**_ Something whispers in her head.

_I won't._ She promises.

She's moving again.

The pain is being numbed.

She's feeling drowsy.

_**Drugs. **_The part of her brain that's still functioning tells her. The part of her that's a trained doctor. _**General anaesthesia. I'm going into surgery. **_

Panic.

"_Her pulse is increasing." _

Her heart finds the energy to thud against her chest.

"_Respiratory rate is increasing." _

Her breathing pattern is more urgent.

_**Calm down. **_The voice whispers again.

"_Relax, Hannah." _Dr Liam's attempts to soothe her, over the thundering in her ears.

_Are you stupid?_She orders her limbs to move, to no avail.

Fear.

There's a hand in hers, squeezing it tightly.

"_Dr Moore- Hannah - it's going to be alright." _

She knows that voice.

Her eyes creak open, squinting through the brightness.

The last thing she sees is the blurred image of Becker's face before she slides under the hold of the overpowering medicine.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

"_Do you believe in Heaven, Professor Cutter?" _

"_I've never seen any evidence to suggest it doesn't exist. Why?"_

"_My cousin was killed yesterday." _

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be, he died defending his country. The way he wanted to. He inspired me. He's the reason I'll be joining the Army next year." _

"_That's quite noble, he'd be proud."_

_She chuckled softly._

"_I hope so." Then more briskly. "Professor Atkinson seemed to think it was brilliant because it would fast track my development. Is it wrong that I look forward to patching people up?"_

"_Of course not. It means you're looking forward to saving peoples lives. I can't think of anyone better suited to the job."_

There's an annoying beeping. She tried to snuggle back into her the darkness, to listen to her memories.

"_So you're leaving?"_

"_Yes. I catch the first train tomorrow."_

"_You must remember to write, when you can." _

"_I will."_

"Dr Moore?"

"_Long time no see."_

"_Professor Cutter! What are you doing here?" _

"_Couldn't miss your first day back could I? Helen and I are taking you out to dinner."_

"_You don't have to do that."_

"_We insist! We have a proposition for you."_

"Hannah?"

"_A job?"_

"_Yes. After Cutter received your last letter I thought you could do with a change of scenery."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Can you think of anyone else more qualified for what we do?"_

"_Well…"_

"_Exactly. We want __**you**__, Dr Moore." _

"_You don't have to call me that, Mrs Cutter."_

"_Then please, call me Helen."_

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

Becker had been pacing all afternoon into the evening, just round her room in the hospital. It was dark now, in a few hours the nurses would be coming in to tell him visiting times were over. He'd just managed to seat himself when he noticed the first signs of her waking. He watched her eyelids fluttering.

She was coming round.

"Dr Moore?" He rose from his position at the window, moving to the side of her bed. "Hannah?" He questioned softly, leaning closer and brushing a strand of her side fringe out of her eye.

"Captain?" Her voice was hoarse as they creaked wearily open.

"You shouldn't be awake yet." He grinned, his thumb running down the side of her pale face before he straightened up.

_I'll just go back to sleep then_. She thought dryly, but lacked the energy to actually be cynical.

"Thanks." She instead muttered, closing her eyes in an attempt to ease her nausea. "How long have I been out for?"

"6 hours."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow, I'm good." He chuckled, walking to the door and calling in one of the nurses.

"What is it? Oh." The plumb red headed woman clocked the blonde. "Miss Moore, you're awake! That's certainly a very pleasant surprise. How are you feeling?" _How do you __**think **__I'm feeling?_

"Fine thanks."

"Would you like to sit up?"

"Yes please." The nurse moved to the switch by her bed and Hannah lay as still as she could to avoid the already precarious tilt of the world from churning her unsettled stomach further.

"How are the others?" She asked, as the woman began to check her vitals.

"Fine."

…

"Becker, what aren't you telling me?"

"Perhaps we should wait until Lester gets here." She was too drained to argue and they sat in silence until they heard approaching footsteps and suddenly her room had three other occupants. She looked up to see the smiling faces of Jenny, Abby and Lester (she could have sworn she saw a smile).

"You gave us quite the scare, Dr Moore."

"Sorry." Now she _knew_ he was smiling.

"How are you feeling?"

"Rubbish." They all chuckled. There was something else behind all the warmth in their gazes. Something was wrong.

"How's Cutter?" She'd hit the nail right on the head. She could tell the instant she said his name. Suddenly, none of them were looking at her. With some difficulty she swallowed. "Don't ever become actors. You're all hopeless." She attempted, forcing a smile. But her growing worry was evident in her voice. Abby chocked a laugh and that was when she noticed tears forming in her eyes. "Abby?" Her own gaze started to blur, she blinked attempting to clear the moisture.

There were times like this when Lester really hated his job. He took a deep breath and refocused on the blonde woman.

"Cutter's dead, Hannah."

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

It had been a thankfully uneventful three days, they'd moved back into the rebuilt ARC that day and were in the process of setting out the repaired equipment. Tomorrow Connor and the other techs would start to reinstall it. He'd been permitted to leave early by Jenny and, with Abby in tow, went to visit her again. They'd left her in the early hours of the morning the night of Helen's break in, after she'd fallen asleep again. She'd somehow managed to keep a relatively calm composure, but then all the drugs running through her system had helped. He arrived to be greeted by complaints from the nurses in charge of treating her, much to Abby's amusement. They entered her room and found her still pale, but sitting up by herself with her sling on. Her eyes as bright as ever, as she dissected a small pot of some kind of moose pudding.

"Oh! Hello." She smiled, setting down the spoon.

"You've been causing trouble again?" Becker arched one eyebrow, settling in his usual seat on her right.

"I simply wanted to go to the toilet _by myself_ and asked for some **decent** food."

"You've been harassing the staff to be discharged." He corrected.

"That's melodramatic. I may have _requested_ to be discharged, I'm feeling much better." Then at his dubious look. "It's been three days - it's driving me mad."

"_You're _driving the **staff **mad."

"I'm a medical professional. I was in the army for goodness sake! How many gunshot wounds do you think I had to deal with?"

"You told the nurse her cleaning technique was wrong."

"It was!" At the sound of Abby's laughter they both turned to stare.

"Sorry." She grinned, stifling the remainder. Becker sighed, his gaze flickering back to the blonde woman smiling wanly at him.

"You need to be in here. Resting."

"No I need to be at work or at home. Not in here." For all she was a trained Doctor, when it was her in the bed she really hated hospitals. She hated having everything done for her, she hated how they probed her body and she hated the vile excuse for food. "Can you at least bring in some of my paperwork?"

"Why don't you read a book or something, instead?" She scowled and he chuckled, rolling his eyes at her.

"Well, actually I've brought you something I thought would keep your brain busy." Abby spoke up, rummaging in her bag and retrieving just what Becker had suggested.

"Philosophy?" Hannah questioned, her eyes skimming over the cover and reverse.

"Yeah, definitely a brain teaser. Well, maybe not for a brain box like you but it got my head in a right tissy."

"Thank you, Abby."

Becker left shortly after, giving in her to her nagging for 'proper food' and went to hunt out a chicken salad from 'Nandos'. He passed Connor in the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly from the door, offering a weak smile.

"Much better. You can come in, you know."

"I'm sorry -"

"Don't! It's fine. You've came to see me now. It doesn't matter." She flashed him a grin as he filled Becker's vacant chair and began chatting about the 'nonsense' she'd been forced to watch all day.

"Ah, the joys of daytime TV. So you're not a fan of Jeremy Kyle?" He asked, the corners of his lips pulled upwards.

"Certainly not. Unrealistic people, with a fake crowd. It's just stupid." The zoologist and scientist laughed, for the first time this week feeling like a weight had been pulled off them. Hannah had that effect on people; something they'd never fully appreciated until now.

"Hmm not like you and Becker." Abby mused.

"Exactly! Not li- come again.." Too late, they were both laughing at her.

"You should have heard them earlier - they could have been married!"

"That's priceless! It's like you're the Barbie to go with Action Man." Connor declared, grinning madly. She grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be Abby's Philosophy book, from the bed side table and flung it at him. It stayed satisfyingly on target, managing to hit the side of his head.

"I leave you for ten minutes and you're causing trouble again." Becker's amused voice reached their ears as he reappeared, bearing her order. Abby stood, shooting Connor a meaningful look.

"Well, we'd better get going Connor." They exchanged coy glances, sending smirks to the medic (that she pretended not to notice) on their way out. He took his spot, handing her the cartoon and a plastic fork. She flashed him an appreciative grin, her eyes lighting up. He watched her merrily tucking into the still warm meal and couldn't help it. He started to laugh. He wasn't surprised when she looked at him like he'd gone mad.

"Sorry, it's just hard to believe I was stood in here four days ago worrying that you would either slip into a comma or you would wake up a completely different person." She raised one eyebrow, swallowing her mouthful.

"Why would I be different? I definitely wouldn't quit my job if that's what you mean." He shrugged, still wearing a vague smile and she concluded she wasn't going to get anymore of an answer than that.

"Miss Moore?" Dr Liams soft tap on the door announced his arrival. He was a rather short balding man, but had a gentle face. "How are we feeling this evening?"

"Ready to be discharged." He chuckled, how many times had he heard her say that now?

"So I've been told. By my staff also." She had the manners to look sheepish. The Doctor chuckled again as she leant forward so he could check her stitches. "You've been blessed with a strong recovery rate."

"Lucky girl." She replied, straightening up.

"Well, since you refuse to follow our advice anyway, and you're qualified yourself, I'll discharge you tomorrow morning." She could have kissed him. Becker, on the other hand, looked mortified.

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?" He asked, ignoring the scowl she shot him.

"I don't see why not. The stitches are holding and the wound itself is immaculate. Patients are always more comfortable in their own homes than here, so regular check ups will more than suffice. She obviously won't be able to drive, so I'm assuming you or one of her other friends will be available to pick her up first thing?" He had no comeback for that so could only nod mutely. Liams excused himself, the Captain's stunted eyes following his back until he'd disappeared.

"You don't have to come get me. I can ring Jenny or Abby."

"No, it's fine." He ran a hand through his hair. His focus shifting back onto her in time to watch her yawn. "Get some sleep."

"Yes Doctor." She teased, lowering herself slowly and carefully into a lying position. "What time will you be here?" She asked, her eyelids drooping.

"Eight." She nodded absentmindedly, floating off already. She heard him chuckle as she gave in and closed her eyes. Right before she lost consciousness completely she was sure she felt something soft press gently against her forehead and a hand stroke her hair.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

"You're late." She stood waiting impatiently for him the next day, her papers and Abby's book clutched in one hand.

"I know, I'm sorry. Traffic was bad." She nodded, her accusing look vanishing as he opened the passenger door for her, taking the items to free her good arm, and helped her step into his car.

"I need your address." He told her as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"But we're not going to my house." She replied, adjusting her sling.

"Where are we-? No."

"I know I won't be allowed on the field but I can do work in the office." She reasoned, raising her approval note for good measure.

"You're being ridiculous."

"No I'm not. Who else is qualified to reorganise the medical records, supplies and put the data back on our system?"

"I'm sure between the techies and us we can figure it out."

"Or I could tell you what to do and save all the time and hassle." He thought about it for an extended moment, clenching his fingers round the steering wheel.

"Fine, but lift anything heavier than a piece of paper and I'm taking you straight home, got it?" He decided, pulling out of the hospital car park.

"Deal… and Becker?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." She leant over, placing a kiss on his cheek. His lips quirked and he glanced briefly sideways.

"Anytime."

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

**Guys, as always I sincerely appreciate your reviews and would love to hear your thoughts on the characters/plot. If you have an urge for anything particularly I'm completely open to suggestions. ****J**** Hope you enjoyed and apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes - It's late and I'm tired. **

**Much Love xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Song: Life house - Hanging By A Moment **I thought it was the sort of thing Becker would listen to and it fits.

_**With thanks to the very wonderful - Xx Smiley90 xX your enthusiasm made me smile**__**, Amythyst Society I'm chuffed that you like Hannah and don't worry it's rated M for a reason ;) And to cc-charl for your lovely comment**_

_**Thank you very much for the wonderful encouragement. ~ Amy xx**_

**Serendipity**

_"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye." ~ _H. Jackson Brown Jr

**o4**

"_You didn't have to come in today, you know."_

"_I know. I just couldn't stay at home." _

"_Me neither." _

…

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

Despite the crappy start to his day when Connor saw Hannah it became that little bit better. He was still counting his blessings he hadn't lost two people. Two people close to him. He'd not be able to face her for the first three days she was in hospital, not when they both knew Cutter was gone. He's been disgusted at himself but she'd not even thought twice about smiling at him when he had found his spine. Now she was playing tea bringer to the techies, three weeks on and her bad arm still in a sling. _Typical, Hannah_. He smiled softly to himself, before a devilish idea crept into his head. He couldn't resist.

"You've got yourself a right catch, Dr Moore."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Top of his class, him." He informed her, nodding his head at the Captain discussing something with one of his men.

"Really?" She asked, eyebrows rising and totally by passing his first sentence at the new trivial data. "How do you know that?"

"We ran into his old trainer the other day." A frown twitched her brow, he'd been somewhat uneasy now that she thought about it. Faintly quiet, she decided, remembering the last few mornings drive into work.

"Yes, you'll come together and have little prodigy babies." It took her a few moments to click what he was implying, her attention on the soldier disappearing through the side door.

"Connor!" He sniggered, already turning his back and re-beginning his search for only god knows what. The alarms going off made them both jump, he shot her a glance and they began to half walk-half jog down the hallway.

"No identification as of yet." Becker was saying when they caught up to him and Jenny.

"Was it small and ugly in a kind of cute way?" Connor asked hopefully. "Just a guess." He added, at the various looks sent his direction.

"Stay back, Hannah." She nodded, edging behind Jenny. "Prepare to shoot on sight." They swung the door open and they found themselves staring, not at an army of Helen's clones, but a single _unarmed _man. That apparently everyone recognised but her. "I don't believe it!" Her eyebrows rose at the exasperated woman in front of her.

"You've really got to do something about your security." She could picture Becker's face at that, changing her snigger to a cough behind her hand as Connor sent her an equally as tickled look.

"Hang on, who're you?" Hannah stepped around Jenny to get a closer inspection. After reinstating the medical checks for employees, she knew ever face. Except this one. He couldn't be an ARC worker.

"Danny Quinn, at your service." He took her hand, holding it longer than Becker felt was necessary. The disapproving look on his face told the former police officer that.

"Hannah Moore." She replied, (slightly wide eyed at his forward attitude) with vague a smile.

"It's lovely to meet you, Hannah."

"**Dr Moore**." Jenny and the Captain - his weapon still raised - corrected.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

"He's getting really rather touchy about you isn't he?"

"He's a military man, it comes with the territory; he likes addresses and uniforms." Connor smirked, nudging her softly with his elbow. "Shut up." She spluttered, her cheeks colouring bright red at the obvious innuendo her words were so easily twisted into. He found this hilarious. She reached up to clap him on the inside of the head but he ducked to avoid her hand and, still chuckling, jogged ahead of her into the main room. She rolled her eyes, turning the corner into her office.

"Jenny?" The brunette woman was sat on the edge of the examination table **[A/N: the bed]**. Hannah's voice snapped her out of a daydream, jerking her back to reality.

"Ah there you are. I need your help going through some of Cutter's old things."

"Oh. Of course." She led the way into Cutter's room, swallowing hard when she stepped into the lab. It was the first time she'd been in here since he'd been killed, she'd been making deliberate attempts to avoid it. Her throat constricted but she blinked several times and focused on the task. Her training came in _so_handy sometimes. Jenny moved closer, squeezing her good arm gently. One of the admin staff appeared, giving them another box to sort through. The blonde turned to find her friend's shoulder's sagging, and took tentative steps over. Her eyes fell on the remainder of a photograph and the breath hitched in her throat.

"Oh my god." Jenny whispered to her. Hannah slowly wrapped an arm around the other woman, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Jenny. Now you know the truth."

"_Me_." She watched Jenny's shock mixing with a bitter disappointment and rubbed her back soothingly.

"You meant a lot to him, Jen. **Never** doubt that. Claudia was gone, he accepted it and he found _you_."

"Thanks Hannah."

Sarah walked in quietly behind them, glancing at the picture in silence when Hannah mouthed a 'Claudia'.

"Jenny, anomaly." They turned to find Becker in the doorway, seeing the medic he added. "Sarah, do you think you could drive her to the hospital? Her appointment is in twenty minutes and obviously now I can't take her. Make sure she goes home afterwards, apparently she's only supposed to be working _half days_." He shot her a scathing look which she returned with a frown.

"Fine, have it your way but you'd better **ring me **if anything happens." He moved away from the door but she called him back sharply. "_Right_?" She pressed. He begrudgingly agreed before disappearing again, Jenny in tow.

"What was all that about?" Sarah asked when the pair had gone.

"He was reading my discharge notes yesterday, I neglected to mention that while I was permitted back at work it was on a strictly limited basis. One of the conditions was I only worked mornings." Hannah explained, watching the other woman roll her eyes and chuckle. She flashed a smile before sobering and turning back to the photograph.

"Poor, Jenny." Sarah murmured, she nodded slowly in response, sliding the crinkled image back into the box and following the history expert out.

Her check up with Dr Liam pretty much clarified everything she already knew; she was making _'remarkable' _progress and was allowed to take off the sling when she felt comfortable. The stitches had come out as the external wound had healed sufficiently enough but there was still considerable internal tissue and muscle damage that would take longer to mend. It was still weak so she still wasn't allowed to drive or even think about lifting heavy objects. Sarah dropped her off at home, apologising repeatedly and insisting it was for both their own goods - Becker would kill them if he returned to the ARC and found her still there. She tucked herself up on her couch with the book Abby had leant her and a cup of tea. Two hours later her phone rang. The caller I.D read Connor. She was on her feet in a second, jamming her thumb down on the answer button.

"Connor?"

"_Nothing to panic about Hannah!" _His chirpy voice assured her. She let out the breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding in. "_Just a quick medical question_." Her eyebrows rose, last time he'd asked her one of those it had been after he'd consumed copious amounts of spicy food. She grimaced at the memory.

"Right…"

"_How do you get rid of fungal infections?"_

"Antifungal medicines, cream usually."

"_But how do they work_?"

"Well that really depends but most work by interfering with the cell membrane and causing the contents of the cell to leak out, or by producing toxic chemicals inside the fungal cells."

"_Right_."

"Connor? Have you got athlete's foot?"

"_No! __**No**__! It was just curiosity."_

"Okay then.. Just remember heat and moisture makes fungus grown."

There was a pause.

"_It does what?_" His voice sounded strained. She opened her mouth to repeat herself but he cut her off. "_Gotta go_!" The line went dead. She stood staring at her phone, wondering exactly what was going on inside the scientist's mind but then, did she really want to know? _However… _She pondered it for a while longer, pacing round her living room. _Just to be on the safe side_. She finally gave in to her worrying and began punching the memorised number in. He picked up after 3 rings.

"Lester, what' s going on?"

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

She was going to kill him. She decided, throwing a note at the taxi driving and sprinting into the building. She slapped her ID card against the gate and continued to run, flinging open the doors just in time to see her friends carrying someone with brunette hair from the control room. The frantic voices were enough to get her adrenaline pumping. They hadn't noticed her yet, she ran and watched as they laid them on the table. That's when she recognized her.

"Jenny!" They whipped round at the sound of her voice but she'd already switched into Doctor mode and began snapping orders.

"Get the blankets off her legs, put them around her upper body. If the blood rushes back to the heart too fast it'll cause damage." She shoved someone out the way, her hands slapping together and pressing down on the technically dead woman's chest as Abby worked with the manual resuscitator. Her shoulder was throbbing, demanding she stopped. The tissue pulling and quivering under the strain, but this was Jenny. This was _Jenny_ hanging in the balance right in front of her. Danny was leaning over, cramming her space and just generally getting in the way. She snapped a curse at him, effectively ensuring her room, andcontinued her compressions.

"Come on, Jenny. Come on!" She stopped once to press her fingers to the pale woman's neck to search for a pulse and was greeted with warm relief when she felt the faint drumming against her fingertips.

"We've got a pulse." Abby breathed, a shaky laugh escaping her as Hannah staggered backwards and slumped against something hard.

"I think you've over exerted yourself, Dr Moore." Becker smiled down at her pale complexion and watery eyes, steadying her against his frame. She suddenly straightened up, jabbing him in the arm, hard.

"You were supposed to ring me!" She accused, poking him with her index finger to emphasise her point. He flinched, running a hand through his hair.

"I know, I'm sorry." She sighed, too tired and relieved to really be mad, and fell into him again, the side of her face pressing against his chest. "You're buying me a coffee." She felt the vibrations of his chuckles, closing her eyes as a wave of nausea crashed over her.

"Seems fair." He replied, his arms wrapping round frame. Discreetly checking her shoulder as he did so, and noting much to his relief there was no reopened wound.

"Stitches are gone." She mumbled. Well… he _thought_ he was discreet. But this was Hannah.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

"She's an incredible person; a will of iron. But she's still breakable. Take care of her." He couldn't actually believe it. Jenny had quit.

"I will. Aren't you going to wait until she wakes up?" The woman in question was napping in her office, sleeping off the strain she'd put on her still weak body. Jenny smiled, swallowing the lump in her throat and shook her head slowly once.

"I've wrote a letter, I left it on her desk. I never was very good at saying goodbye." She paused, blinking twice to collect herself. "She's become one of closest friends - if not _the_ closest - and I know that one of my regrets will be leaving her behind. But I have to go." She surveyed him for a moment, leaning back against the counter and choosing her words carefully. "I can see the way you are together and you'll be good for her, I'm sure of it. But if you hurt her," She forced a teasing smile. "I will hunt you down." She patted his arm, and exited to the lockers leaving him to muse over her words. The conversation with Danny was awkward but it only ensured her resolve and convinced her further, it was time to call it a day. She entered the control room, taking sweeping glances of her former workplace.

"So you were just going to leave?" A voice made her spin. She found Hannah stood on the right side's staircase, her letter clutched tightly in her hand and with a forced smile on her lips.

"I'm not good at it. You know that, Han." The blonde shook her head, her eyes stinging. With her steps becoming gradually more hurried she descended and flew to the other woman to wrap her arms tightly around her.

"Don't forget me." She murmured. Jenny closed her eyes tightly as the first tears began to fall.

"As if I could forget _you_. After all the trouble _you've caused_." They choked a laugh, separating to study each other. "I feel very privileged to have met and worked with you, Hannah Moore."

"No, Jenny." She smiled weakly. "The privilege was mine."

"We'll meet again." She promised. Hannah smirked.

"Of course, I know where you live." _**For now. **_They both realised, but neither had the heart to voice it. For all their words and promises, the reality was things would never be the same again. They would lose contact. They technically should anyway; as was policy - although both seemed inclined to 'forget' that minor detail. Jenny took up her bags again and walked briskly out of the control room, pausing at the door to look back over her shoulder. They exchanged another sad, but somehow encouraging, smiles before she turned and left. Hannah stood rooted to the spot, her heart still beating at an accelerated rhythm inside her tight chest. She felt a hand on her arm.

"Are you okay?" Becker asked her softly.

"Yeah." She nodded, not trusting her eyes to face him as she attempted to control her breathing. Lester saved her the trouble.

"Dr Moore, a word please." She exchanged a look with Sarah, who'd just walked in, and made her way to his office. "I just have to do a check up after the Helen incident. Jenny mentioned, you'd been a bit jumpy as of late." He informed her, gesturing to take a seat. When she didn't respond, he softened his tone. "How are you?"

"Honestly, sir…? Nervous. I keep waiting for whatever 'plans' she has for me."

"She said that?" When she nodded, he leant back in his chair, his eye movement told her he was assessing something. She busied herself with glancing about his office, not that there wasn't anything she hadn't seen before.

"What are your current living arrangements?"

"Umm.. My sister is studying abroad this year so it's just me." He rose from his desk, instructing her to stay where she was and disappeared down the corridor. He returned five minutes later and settled back into his chair, surveying her with a measuring look.

"After consideration, I've concluded it's necessary that you have someone near you at all times. Someone will be coming to stay with you." She opened her mouth to tell him that wasn't necessary. She didn't want a random **stranger** living in her home. She didn't care how many credentials he/she may have - if she didn't know them they **weren't** moving in. A knock on the door cut her off before she even managed to get the words out. "Ah, excellent timing! Dr Moore meet your new roommate." She twisted round in her seat to discover exactly who would be invading her privacy.

Her jaw went slack and her eyes grew wide.

In the doorway stood an equally as perplexed Captain Becker.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

She stepped into her hallway and her eyes fell on the three photographs stood beside the bowl she'd habitually chucked her keys in. Jenny and herself smiled back at her from the centre, the one on the left had them both plus Cutter whilst in the right the duo shared the frame with Abby and Connor. She never did get the chance to have a group photo taken. She stood staring at them for a while, her brain buzzing over a thousand memories. Of when they'd all been together. Happy. Each one lowered her gradually into a depression. She didn't like change, it scared her, and on the occasions it did happen she wanted her friends around her. Now she only had Connor and Abby from the original group. Becker would be moving in tomorrow, she ran a hand through her hair, she wasn't quite sure _how _she felt about that. It was all very confusing. There was a mutual attraction, obviously. But she hadn't even kissed him properly yet never mind moving in with him. Yet, it was work related so the phrase _'moving too fast' _didn't exactly fit. She swallowed, trying to clear her head. Her life had changed so much in just over a month and the complications just kept coming.

**I was devastated when Jenny left - hence the extended angst scene XD sorry if it annoyed you however when I wrote this I was in a rather depressive mood :P. **

**Reviews are as usual totally appreciated please tell me what you think because otherwise I can't adapt it to whatever tickles your fancy. Make an anonymous one if it's an issue.**** Apologies for shortness/errors and flying pace. **

**Much love **

**Amy x**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE NOTE THIS IS NOT AN ANTI-DANNY STORY ****OR**** A LOVE TRIANGLE.**

**Song: Howie Day - Collide**

_To be honest after the last chapter I was verging on paranoia because - although I have a plan in my head as to how things will pan out - I wasn't sure if readers liked what I'd wrote. Was freaking out __**big style **__X_X. So special thanks go to the wonderful Xx Smiley90 xX and Amythyst Society for taking me off (without realising) panic mode with their comments : ) _

_~ Amy xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Serendipity<strong>

"_God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference." _~ Reinhold Niebuhr

**o5**

Medical professionals did not like their time being wasted. Not only because they had mountains of paperwork, other patients to consider and the endless task of ensuring supplies were up to date but it was just generally annoying that people didn't have the courtesy to show up. Danny Quinn was about to learn this the hard way.

"You've been avoiding me, Mr Quinn."

"Danny." He corrected, straightening up from the computer screen Connor had been discussing with him. "And I haven't. My sincere apologies but I've just been busy."

"Don't lie to me." Did he think she was stupid? "Keep your appointments or I'll remove you from field duty." The ARC members present could feel the atmosphere stiffen as the words left the medic's mouth. A) Because they were now aware of how annoyed Hannah was and B) they could sense the coming confrontation. It was like something out of a western movie the way they stared each other out; measuring up their opponent.

"You can't do that." She took a deep breathe and secured her metaphorical 'bitch cap', blue eyes narrowing.

"Watch me. If you're unable to meet your appointments I can't be sure you fulfil requirements. So how can I assume you're capable of being on the front?" Jenny had told her all about Danny's 'overly alpha male' ego in her letter. At the time she'd found it funny, now it became obvious that he was as stubborn as she'd said. "Mr Quinn, waste my time and I'll waste yours." Hannah wasn't the type to pull such things. She preferred taking orders than giving them but she was fully capable (and good) at controlling a situation. She shot him a lingering accusing look, then turned sharply on her heel and strolled back out of the control room. He glanced behind him to find Connor and Sarah smirking.

"She's all talk." Danny dismissed, returning to the screen.

"Trust me, mate. She isn't." Connor replied, clapping him on the back. "I would make sure you have time for her next one."

"What is it with men and check ups? It's like asking for directions, if you need them just **get** them!" Sarah grinned, rolling her eyes at the ex-police officer.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

She was having a bad day.

Mira's bed was simply **not **as comfortable as hers. Becker moving in had resulted in her vacating her own bedroom for the soldier so that, when her sister returned, she wouldn't throw a tantrum over someone else occupying her 'personal space'. She was worse than Hannah when it came to things she kept private and public.

Her back was sore, she had a pounding headache, her shoulder had decided to be awkward and the stacks of paperwork were simply **not **depleting. So when Danny Quinn missed his appointment, an infuriating third time, she decided she'd had enough of covering his back so he could go chasing prehistoric or future creatures. She simply was _not _prepared to fill out another 6 sheets of double sided forms, authorising his involvement in gallivanting around England without a proper full check up. The latter of which would save her a considerable amount of **time and effort**. How hard was it to turn up to a _friggin' appointment for goodness sake_?

She breathed a sigh, draining the last of her cup of tea and rising from the sofa in the break room. She hadn't meant to be short with Danny and she certainly hadn't planned to dish out threats. She did, in fact, really quite like him. For all his cheek they got on well. It was just unfortunate that he'd caught her on a bad day when she wasn't as tolerant as she usual. She ran a hand through her hair, pulling it up in its usual ponytail at the centre of the back of her head as she wandered down the corridor to her room. The door swung open to reveal someone already inside, mid reach for the contraption on one of the counters. A very beautiful (and fragile) equilibrium model given as a gift by her old professor the day she'd graduated.

"Touch it and I'll castrate you." She told him dryly, as Danny twisted round. He sent her a boyish smile, retreating to the examination table.

"You can be scarier than your boyfriend when you want to be." He grinned, watching her roll her eyes and move to her desk.

"You've seen nothing." She told him, unable to squash the vague curve of her lips before she added. "You're supposed to wait outside. And I don't have a boyfriend." She raised her gaze from the computer screen to send him deliberately aloof glance when he chuckled. "Something funny?"

"Nothing." Her eyebrows rose but she made no comment when he started fidgeting.

Danny wasn't due the regular check up. He required a full physical examination, the tighter regulations after Cutter's death meant it was compulsory for all new employees, (Danny had no original records of a previous one) which meant the dreaded genital inspection. Hence his natural reluctance. It did, however, run relatively smoothly. Just like Becker, he was under the misconception that temperature was taken rectally (she was beginning to suspect Connor's hand in this) and talked when she was trying to take his blood pressure. Which was higher than normal, but to be expected considering his new occupation.

"What's on the agenda today then?" She asked, undoing the Velcro and concluding the physical.

"Testing security." He responded, pulling on his jacket and flashing her a grin as she returned the reader to its cabinet.

"Ah. Enjoy." She smiled back, sliding into her desk chair and beginning to type in his results. When he remained where he was she glanced up and found him deliberating over something. "Danny?"

"I appreciate pillow talk and all, Dr Moore, but-"

"Mr Quinn, please refrain from making references to my private life!" Her cheeks burned from his implicative comment before she added. "I would never discuss examinations with other members of the team."

"Sorry, Dr Moore." He grinned, raising his hands in retreat.

"It's alright." She smiled, her embarrassment wearing her down as he made for the door. "Oh, and Danny, before rumours start I'm not sleeping with Becker." He hesitated in the frame, his lips twitching coyly. Oh how he _loved _winding her up.

"Yet." He disappeared before she could recover, leaving Hannah incredibly flustered with her mouth hanging unattractively open.

"The nerve of that man!" She muttered to herself, shaking her head. For all Danny annoyed her she couldn't help but grin. He might take pleasure out of playing with her but she enjoyed the banter. Getting back at him was half the fun and incredibly satisfying.

She wasn't surprised when an hour later the alarm went off. She smirked, imagining the fun he and Becker would be having, even though they would _never _admit it. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling and turned back to the screen. An email from another doctor just on the outskirts of London, asking a question on something she'd wrote. The medical community was large but relatively close knit, Doctors would post reports on their experiences online or in the circulating journals. It wasn't uncommon that she'd receive emailed questions on her work or inquiring her opinion on something. God knows, when she was a student she'd often messaged other doctors. She pulled her chair over to her cabinet, standing on it to rake around the top files for the essay in question. Her eyes fell on something else, barely visible through the narrow bars of the vent. She pulled the flap up, and her insides turned icy. _A camera_.

"_What the_ _hell_ is he **thinking**?" She seethed to herself, grabbing it and jumping down. She stalked down the corridor to Lester's office, finding the Captain and Danny already inside. She opened her mouth to give Becker a mouthful but the object in Danny's hand made her freeze. They both turned to face her with similarly ashen faces. It was like a light bulb went on in her head. It hadn't been facing the examination table, so her patients wouldn't be violated, but had instead had a direct focus on her desk and whatever she put in the cabinets. Whoever was watching her had been looking for an item of particular interest.

"That was in your room?" Becker asked, stepping towards her and taking it from her hand.

"Yes." She murmured. "_The Artefact_. We have to get them out." Danny ran past her as she shared a grim look with Becker. Spinning on her heal, she raced back to her room. Flinging the door open and yanking the bottom of one of the draws out, she dug out a small box. She found the group in the corridor and was pushed into a room behind Sarah.

"I know one exit she won't have covered." Danny told them, as they crouched on the floor listening to Christine's men.

"Good, take this. It's a first aid kit - well my version anyway." She added, handing the box to him with a wan smile.

"Lester's looking for a safe house. We'll find you when it's clear." Becker murmured, looking over the ARC squad.

"Take the car in the first bay, I'll have the tracking device disabled and make a distraction." Hannah rose to her feet, turning to Becker. "You get them out." He surveyed her, for a moment she thought he was going to object but nodded and allowed her to disappear. She entered the control room from the upstairs landing and took a deep breathe.

"What's going on here? I **demand** someone tells me otherwise I'll have the Attorney General on the phone!" Her shouts had the desired effect. All eyes flew to her. Out of the mass below she picked out the distinct figure of Christine Johnson.

"Ah, Dr Moore. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you face to face. There's no need to make any rash phone calls. The Minister is all clear with these operations, any other contacts would be unfounded." She smiled, the sight made Hannah's gut churl. "Besides, I'm sure the Attorney General has better things to worry about than petty concerns from his estranged granddaughter." She'd never had the urge to hit someone so much as the woman regarding her with a smug smirk. She turned sharply away as Becker appeared, breathing a faint sigh of relief as she stepped into Lester's office. That meant the others were out.

"They've got away. Any luck contacting the minister?" He sighed an exasperated 'no' before giving her the co-ordinates of the safe house, shooting her a look when he noticed the approaching figure of Christine. She nodded, falling silent and moving to stand behind him. She listened with growing satisfaction as the brunette learnt the team had evaded her men but had to work to prevent a snarled retort when she ordered Lester out of his chair. She exited the room first, using Christine's announcement as a cover to reach a techie and relay Lester's instructions of the safe house plus details of the car to disarm the tracking device. They nodded to him on his way out. Things hadn't gone quite to plan but they'd panned out well enough. The techie had just finished covering their tracks when Hannah saw Becker approaching. She was summoned forward with him and they exchanged a glance as she begrudgingly walked over.

"You do realise this isn't personal, Captain." Christine was saying when she drew up beside the dark haired man. She listened to her complimenting him, the tone made her lips press into a thin line and she certainly didn't appreciate the way she was looking at him. "I assume there's no conflict of loyalties."

"None at all." She felt her body go rigid at his words. Her jaw clenched when he assured he would do his best. Christine was looking him up and own again. Hannah wanted to claw her eyes out.

"Ah, Dr Moore." She was finally acknowledged. The cold tint in her eye was the only give away and Christine didn't seem to notice it. But Becker did. "I'm looking forward to working with you. You've got quite the reputation."

"Thank you, Miss Johnson." She replied automatically, turning away as soon as she was dismissed. The Captain followed her down the corridor and into her room, closing the door behind them just as she rounded on him.

"You'll do your best, huh?" She snapped.

"Hannah. Calm down."

"Calm down?" She hissed, pacing away and then back to him. "There's a psycho bitch controlling the ARC, my friends are only god knows where in only god knows what trouble and **you're **playing kiss up to the source of all the _flipping trouble_." She stopped, one hand balancing on her hip as the other ran through her hair. She looked back at him guilt spreading into her features. "I'm sorry." She breathed. He nodded, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms reassuringly round her. She sighed into his chest as he rested his chin on top of her hair.

"Do you trust me?" She raised her head to look him directly in the eye, he brushed aside a blonde strand from her face and waited for her answer.

"Yes." He opened his mouth to say something else but the anomaly alarm cut him off. He sent her a last lingering look before setting off for the control room. Her phone's ring brought her back to the present. She scrambled for the touch screen, the note flashing back at her reminded her of her scheduled review with Dr Liams. She sighed at the sheer inconvenience of it all. She resentfully informed Christine of where she was going and quickly left the headquarters. It was the first time she took herself to the hospital, now able to drive again. She arrived on time but her consultant's clinic was running late and she was forced to wait an extra hour, much to her dismay. It couldn't be helped, she wasn't a priority anymore. Upon her return to work she was greeted with a sight that made her gorge rise. Looking worse for wear, Abby, Connor, Sarah and Danny were being led into Christine's office. Her mouth ran dry and she began to run.

"Excellent work, Captain. I can see you're a man with real potential." She froze in the doorway, her heart paralysed for a split second before it began to thud painfully.

"_What_?" Her voice sounded weak even to her own ears. She found herself the centre of attention, but she wasn't looking at anyone else other than him. She felt a stab of betrayal and an accompanying prick of anger. "What have you done?" She whispered, one thought echoing in her mind. _Liar, liar, __**liar**__._From behind her desk, Christine revelled in the obvious hurt watching on from behind the artefact. "I _trusted_ you." No one predicted what came next. The sound of her hand connecting with the side of his face made everyone jerk. Danny was smirking but the others looked stunned.

"Dr Moore, do calm down." Her head snapped round at the sound of the voice. James Lester regarded the woman with light amusement. Becker recovered, reaching into his pocket and drawing a phone. He placed it on the desk for all those in the room to listen to Christine insulting the Minister. "I did tell you it wasn't over." They watched as she left, her pride considerably deflated with a unified glee but also a sinking guilt. Some suffering more than others…

"Sorry, mate I was out of order."

"It's fine just don't call me soldier boy again." If she could have physically shrunk, Hannah probably would have when he turned to face her. She winced, fidgeting awkwardly with her hands.

"I suppose sorry, wouldn't quite cut it."

"It's alright, _you're buying me a coffee_." She grinned, blushing a charming shade of pink as he mimicked her.

"I guess that's fair." She conceded as she followed Sarah out of the office. Her friend laughed, looping an arm over her shoulders.

"You have quite the back hander, Dr Moore." She grinned, squeezing her arm. The blonde groaned and Sarah laughed, hugging her tightly sideways as they walked down into the control room. They joined in with the cheers and clapping. For all Lester tried to look impassive and retain his precious professionalism it was obvious that he was touched. Once their boss had moved back into his office Connor and Abby turned to Hannah.

"So what's the plans for you and Becker this evening?" Connor asked, his eyes dancing as he leant against the counter.

"Grovelling I think, why?" She answered, smiling sheepishly.

"Well we decided we all need to go for a good drink whilst we were running for our lives from oversized birds." Sarah clarified.

"From _what_?"

"Never mind, you up for it?" Connor shrugged, waving his hand dismissively.

"I'm not sure he will, but I'm in."

"Excellent."

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

As she predicted Becker decided he had some work he needed to catch up on. So at half seven she met up with the others alone. She watched her friends laughing and felt the familiar twinge of sadness. They were all young, all incredibly clever people - when she looked at Connor especially- they were a credit to their generation. And they'd endured so much. Cutter was one of multiple traumas they'd had to deal with. In the case of Jenny, it had actually been one _too many_. She watched them laugh, joking with each other. Oblivious to her growing depression when she forced a few smiles. When they weren't looking the corners of her lips dropped and she continued to survey them. The scientist whose intelligence matched and would probably exceed hers one day, the zoologist with a heart big enough to hold them all and every animal they came across, the Historian who found the time for all of them with an admirable attentiveness, the ex-copper possessing a nerve of steel and a mind sharp enough to calculate and carry out the best situation for every member of his team. And then there was her. The medical school graduate who'd deprived herself of countless hours of sleep so she could be the best. When she sat at the bar listening to their laughter she decided all of the hard work and stress that drove her to tears had paid off. Her mind strayed to Becker. His protective nature making her smile softly to herself and wonder what he would say to her if he knew what she was thinking.

After a few drinks Connor's mischievous side was becoming more evident and he appeared to be following her brain pattern. He took the opportunity to poke fun at the medic. Danny had swept Sarah away to dance leaving he and Abby with Hannah.

"_Sooo_… what's the crack with you and our handsome Captain Becker?"

"You think he's handsome? I'll have to tell him that Connor." She grinned, raising her drink to her lips.

"I hope you're being safe." She nearly choked on the sip she'd taken from the glass of white wine. Much to Connor's amusement.

"We're staying in **separate** rooms. He's in mine and I'm in Mira's." She corrected, sending him a scathing glance as Abby clipped the side of his head.

"Imagine what he could be looking at." He managed to avoid the next jab.

"Becker's not like _you_."

"Ouch. Dig." She rolled her eyes, smirking at the offended look on his face. He flashed a broad smile, patting her on the back. "You know I'm only kidding."

"I think you should just tell him." Abby blurted out, verging on tipsy. Hannah sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I can't." She answered miserably, draining the last of her beverage. The alcohol slid down her throat easily and she ordered another glass.

"Then show him."

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

When Becker arrived back at the flat it was dark and he noted Hannah wasn't home yet. That would mean no light hearted squabble over the television or hour long debates over what to eat. Not that he really minded the quirks of living with her. No, he actually quite enjoyed them.

A wave of tiredness made him blink as he stepped out of his shoes and onto the cool wooden flooring. He decided it would be better just to skip the lot and go straight to bed anyway. Quickly changing, he fell down into her sheets, his eyelids dropping closed. He couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour when the sound of the front door opening woke him. The giggle that followed told him Hannah had returned. _Giggle? _He rose from the bed and stepped into the open plan main room to find her discarding her coat on the sofa. The unmistakable flush in her cheeks confirmed that she was drunk. _'She's a complete light weight with her drink.' _He remembered Connor's words as she kicked off her heels. Her hair was down, rolling in soft waves down her back and she was wearing a dress that reached a couple of inches above her knee but showed off her figure very well. Nothing flashy but it suited her. He watched her ponder something, mumbling under her breath, before disappearing into the bathroom. The sound of her electric toothbrush made him chuckle.

"Still, programmed to your hygiene routine." He mused out loud, shaking his head. He thought it would be best just to make sure she got herself to bed alright rather than run the risk of her passing out on the floor. She entered the room again, still deep in thought as she chewed on her lower lip. She moved to the window, one hand rubbing the back of her neck, and stared out into the street below.

"Hannah?" She whipped round to face him, her eyes wide and startled. She stared at him for an extended moment, the blue gaze shimmering with an emotion he couldn't quite distinguish.

"I want to show you something." She sounded almost robotic. Her words weren't slurred, but her eyes were glassy and she held herself with a slight wobble. _So, you're a good drunk_. His lips twitched at the thought, waiting for her to whip out some kind of object she'd acquired during her night out. Half expecting it to be one of those stupid pink cowboy hats. His eyebrows rose when she began to walk (relatively steadily) towards him. Her gaze locked unwaveringly on his and her proximity made his gut tingle. She stood on her toes and her breath touched his mouth in it's own caress. He went rigid as her hands found his torso and her fingers ran up his front to his chest. They hooked around the front of the black wife beater and pulled his lips down to meet hers. Heat, _plenty of heat _coursed through him. He couldn't resist when he felt the softness, kissing her back. Tenderly at first then with more force when her lips parted for his tongue. One hand cupped her cheek whilst his other brushed into her hair as he tasted her, her body pressing flat against his added to the mutual yearning. She was pulling him, pulling him with her into her bedroom. His shirt vanished somehow and he fell down onto the mattress with her on top of him, straddling his waist. Her kisses left a burning trail as they travelled up his stomach, his chest, his neck to his mouth again. His hands worked on the belt of her dress and soon enough the one piece was gone too. His smouldering hazel gaze fell on her choice of lingerie and smirked. He sat up, locking lips with her as he lifted her to switch their positions so she was on her back, lying under him.

"Lace, Hannah?" He questioned, listening with satisfaction to her breath hitching as he pressed teasingly soft kisses along her collarbone and into the curve of her neck.

"Abby's choice." She whispered as his lips brushed along her jaw line, one hand traced along her thigh and made her shiver.

"Ah." He replied, smiling as he recaptured her lips. And that was when he was forced to remember her current condition. _She was drunk_. His morals berated him and he sucked in air sharply through his teeth, detaching himself from her and sitting on the edge of the double bed. What was he thinking? Making out with a vulnerable woman. And it would have gone further.

"Am I… ugly?" Her voice filled the strained pause as he simmered the burning in his chest. His head snapped round to face her, guilt closing around his insides at the hurt expression.

"Of course not."

"You don't want-"

"No. No, it's not that." God **no**, the ache downstairs made sure he was having trouble restraining himself. "I'm just not taking advantage of you."

"How would you be taking advantage of me? I _want _this." He drew a deep breathe, steadying his resolve. He wanted to touch her, taste her… "No, Hannah." He could see the sting of rejection in her gaze and moved to slid down beside her. She turned her head away from him and he sighed. "You are an incredibly attractive woman. But I respect you too much. You know yourself, you would never be able to look at me again." When she didn't respond he leant closer and placed a kiss on her shoulder. Her eyes flickered to his and he smiled, lifting his arm slightly so she could shuffle into his chest, before pulling the duvet up over them both and looping it round her.

"Goodnight, Becker." She murmured, her breathe tickling his skin.

"Goodnight, Hannah." He replied softly, inhaling the scent of her hair as they both drifted off.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

She awoke the next day to a banging headache. Her eyes opened blearily, wincing against the rays of sunlight filling her room. She groaned, the world spinning at a nausea inducing speed. She silently thanked the heavens it was her day off, sitting up in her bed as she fought the urge to vomit and she groped for the bottle of water she kept on the side table. _Her_ bed. It all came flooding back. Her eyes widened and dropped to her right. The spot next to her was vacant. He must already be up. Her cheeks burned and she swallowed hard.

"Hannah Moore, you _are_ an **idiot**." She hissed at herself, dropping back down onto the comfy mattress with another groan. She sighed, running her hands over her face before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and standing. Her grip on the head board tightened when another wave of dizziness engulfed her. She reached for the closest draw, rummaging around for clean clothes and quickly changed. Silently creeping into the main room, she found the Captain sitting with his back to her watching the TV. She attempted to walk briskly past him, hoping to avoid his attention. But he turned in his seat, his gaze following her into the kitchen, watching her flit around between the cooker and breakfast table. His eyebrows arched when she glared at the wall ahead of her, scoffing under her breath at nothing in particular.

"Is something wrong, Doctor Moore?" His lips twitched when she jumped, her face colouring red. When she appeared to be having a mental debate he rose form the two seater, leaning against the separating half wall and waited for whatever was on her mind.

His brain clicked.

"You remember." Something he wasn't counting on.

"Yes. I apologise for my appalling behaviour -."

"Hannah," He sighed running a hand through his hair. "Don't apologise." There was an awkward pause, neither knowing what to say and avoiding general eye contact. His phone saved them. He reached in his pocket for the ringing mobile, a frown twitching his eyebrows downwards.

"It's Danny. We'll talk about this when I get back, okay?" She nodded and watched him turn and leave the flat. The door slamming shut echoing in her head. She moaned, rubbing her temples and began the usual bullshit promises that she was _never _touching alcohol again.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

**Reviews make me write so please share your thoughts : D apologies for any spelling/grammatical errors it is currently midnight so sorry for any mistakes. **

**Amy : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Song: Snow Patrol - Give Me Strength**

_**As usual I would like to say thank you for the reviews - Without which I would never find the inspiration to write (because I'm a worry wart I can't help it! It's genetic XD). I genuinely appreciate all the awesome feedback : ) . Forgive my ridiculous absence, I hope you like the new chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Serendipity<strong>

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous. ~ _Ingrid Bergman

**o6**

After Becker had left she'd made a mental countdown as to how long it would take Lester to call. 34 minutes and 7 seconds. It was typical that on her day off there was an anomaly after weeks of inactivity. She pulled into the car park just as the team arrived back at headquarters. She smiled at their weary forms, watching them trudge into the building. Aside from the various cuts and bruises she didn't find anything worth concern. No concussions or broken bones; they swept easily in and out of her room for the routine check. She noticed with great pleasure that she'd be able to fill out the necessary paperwork before the end of the day.

Becker found her in the Armoury practicing her shooting, late afternoon. He stood back for a bit and watched her, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. From the look of concentration on her face he deduced she was trying to remember everything he'd taught her. He felt his lips twitch. She was hitting the target every time, as far as he could see. When she lowered her arms and laughed at the achievement he couldn't help but smile.

"I'll fill out the paperwork for Lester!" She whipped round at the sound of his voice, pulling the ear muffs off her head when she saw him. "That is, if your medical opinion is that you're capable of bearing firearms." He added, sending a meaningful look at her shoulder. She grinned, shrugging and setting the handgun down on the bench.

"Of course. It's been nearly three months, I can return to field duty now." He looked sceptical, she took a deep breathe and continued as he walked to her. "I only lost muscle and blood. There was no damage to ligaments or bone and no serious tendon injury." She paused when he squeezed the limb in question, gently at first then harder. "I'm capable." She frowned, knocking his hand away. He raised both palms in defeat.

"Alright. You're the expert." She nodded, her eyebrows still furrowed. He laughed down his nose, brushing her side fringe up and lowering himself to eye level. "I'm just worried, okay?" She swallowed, forcing herself to maintain eye contact.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. Really. I can start doing what I was **hired to**. You know, go back to work _properly_." He nodded and they fell into an awkward pause.

"Are we going to talk now?" It wasn't really a surprise they were on the same wavelength, but his mouth ran dry anyway. "I knew exactly what I was doing - alcohol is no excuse and for that I'm sorry." He'd spent all day thinking if over. What he could say to her. His eyes surveyed her face and when she opened her mouth again he made his decision.

"I don't think either of us need to apologise." He cut her off. Her eyes widened and she stood for a moment staring at him.

"Pardon?" She managed, her voice softly echoing her shock.

"I don't think ether of us need to apologise." He repeated, watching his words sink in. "It happened. I don't regret it. _Now_." Now that he was sure she hadn't been completely off her face. Now he knew that they were both equal participants. They'd both wanted it hadn't they? Weren't they just feeding off each other? So what was the problem?

It wasn't planned. Neither had expected it and neither knew exactly how to feel about it.

"So now what?" Hannah voiced the obvious question. Her blue eyes intently set on his, looking for the faintest sign of the regret he claimed not to have.

"We go and get a cup of tea because there's still twenty minutes left of lunch." Becker replied evenly, he didn't miss her analytical gaze. She blinked before a gradual smile broke out. "Yes Dr Moore, that was humour." She rolled her eyes as he chuckled.

"I need to give Lester my re-admittance but I'll meet you there." She smacked his arm lightly on her way past to the double doors, acutely aware of his gaze on her every step of the way.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

She stepped into the break room to the sound of laughter, finding the usual group already inside.

"So much for your day off, eh Doc?" Danny grinned as she moved to the counters Becker was already leaning against for her usual cup of tea.

"No such thing in this place." She replied with a wry smile, reaching for the kettle. The Captain wasn't obstructing, but instead of moving entirely out of her way he stayed where he was. She reached behind him for the tea bags and mugs. She also took the spoon he offered out of his own cup to use. Neither seeming to realise what everyone else in the room did. Not only had they developed their own habits (like sharing utensils), but living together had resulted in them being completely comfortable with in what would be considered as their personal space. She went to the fridge, drawing one of her Muller corners. His eyes never left her. Something which didn't escape the two women occupying the sofa.

"You're supposed to mix them." The Captain tutted, when she ate the fruity part without adding it to the Greek dairy.

"You're telling me how to eat a yogurt?" Her eyebrows rose, a vague smile playing on her lips. "Are you going to tell me I should 'lick the lid of life' too?" Sarah and Abby exchanged a glance. Now they were having cute banter. Ah, if only they could wrap a ribbon around the pair of them.

"So, Hannah, what are your plans for tonight?" The zoologist asked from the sofa. Becker's head snapped round in her direction. The disapproving look on his face spoke volumes to the two women struggling not to smirk. "Are you free for another drink?"

"Actually, I owe Becker. So I was thinking we were going out for tea." She replied, nodding to the taller man as she finished the small pot and binned it. _Priceless. _Abby smirked to herself at the apparent pleasure (and vague relief) written on his face. Something had very _obviously _happened. _You're not getting off that lightly, Miss Moore. _But the couch was so comfy she didn't feel like vacating it. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like the males were clearing off anytime soon. There was only one way to fix that.

"I was meaning to as you a question, Hannah." The blonde raised her gaze from her beverage, as did the rest of the team. It was a good job they were all so nosey. Abby could barely conceal the wicked grin. "My periods have been odd lately." Every man froze. Sarah sniggered from behind her hand. Hannah didn't even blink, already on Doctor mode.

"What do you mean by odd?" Abby opened her mouth again and Danny mumbled something about security, providing the opportunity for both he and Becker to vanish. Followed sharply by Connor, who didn't actually give any excuse but just fled the room.

"Genius, Abby." Sarah congratulated her, mock patting her on the back. In the mean time, Hannah had twigged.

"Smooth, Abs, smooth." The zoologist grinned in response and launched into an interrogation. The medic sighed and began to reiterate the previous nights… _antics_. When she'd finished, her entire face was flushed an astonishingly bright red and her two friends were gaping at her.

"Wow." Sarah breathed, breaking the pause.

"I think my respect for him just reached a new level." Abby added, her eyes as round as saucers. "That's not quite what I meant when I said show him." Hannah winced, taking a large mouthful of the warm drink still clutched tightly in her hand. "Although I suppose it sent the message loud and clear."

"I think there's only one question left." She held her breathe as the Historian grinned. "Can we clone him?" The blue eyes danced with amusement as she opened her mouth to remind her of their experiences of clones but was interrupted by the anomaly alarm. They simultaneously jumped, sharing glances before rushing out of the room. Becker and Danny were already at the computer, followed closely by the rest.

"Lester was more than keen to have you back in the field. I hope you're well rested, Dr Moore". The ex-copper grinned as Connor downloaded the location.

"Never been better." She replied with a wry smile, following him out of the control room.

"Glad to hear it." She felt the familiar adrenaline fuelling her body and her lips curved higher, finding a bizarre thrill from swinging into the passenger seat (_**her**_seat) of the government owned Toyota. Something heavy landed in her lap and she couldn't help but grin at the alloy composed object. She glanced sideways at the amused Captain with vaguely raised eyebrows.

"Security was fine so I filled out the forms instead." She nodded, so thrilled that she was tempted to reach across and peck his check again but then decided, with Connor and two of his men in the back, it was probably better not too. Instead she settled for a grin, strapping the leather-like material of the holster around the waistline of her trousers.

"_Niceeee._.. Where's mine?" Connor's hopeful voice sounded from the seat behind her. He was given a considerably less impressive weapon.

"That's not fair." The doctor grinned, eyeing the tranquiliser. "I think I'm more suited to Hannah's -." Her scoffing _'hah'_ cut him off.

"No Connor. You're disaster prone and this way I have more chance saving victims from potential mishaps." She teased, her smile growing when he pulled a face and lapsed into a huff. "It's still a dangerous weapon, you've been given a responsibility." This brightened him considerably. Enough to make her add. "Be careful, don't do anything stupid I only have a few adrenaline shots with me. We don't want a repeat of last time." She gestured with a jerk of her head at the box beside their feet. He nodded solemnly and she rolled her eyes to Becker. They arrived at the warehouse shortly after, finding it void of any signs of human attention. It was always a much easier, and more convenient, job when there weren't people around to get in the way or cause unnecessary additional stress and they shared a look of relief. The other car pulled up beside them carrying the other three plus two more soldiers.

"Tell your men to secure the building, you're with Sarah." Danny told the Captain. "Abby with me, Connor with Doc… for obvious reasons." He smirked. "Lets go."

They entered into the building, greeted by silence. It became apparent why the lot had been vacant for a while. Hannah and Connor were to take the western part of the first floor.

"Last time I was at an anomaly the sight was broken down too." She murmured out loud, leading the way up a set of stairs.

"Ah, and that didn't go so well for you did it?" She threw a scowl over her shoulder and kept climbing, faster this time.

"Don't you start with this weak little girl crap too."

"Eh?" His eyebrows rose as he clambered after her and reached the floor. Various bits of plastic wrapping and construction materials lay scattered across the concrete ground.

"_I wasn't implying that you were 'weak', Dr Moore._" She almost jumped - **almost **- when Becker's voice filled her ear. Clearly she had her radio on the wrong setting. She reached round to the controls attached to the back of her trousers and flicked it onto manual. Connor sent her a questioning glance, amusement visible in his slight smile.

"Doesn't matter." She told him, he shrugged letting it go but the upward curve of his lips never faltered. She rolled her eyes, turning her back on him and scanning their surroundings. Still no sight of the anomaly, but something didn't feel quite right. A frown twitched her eyebrows down and she stepped towards a dust covered sheet. She reached for it, pulling it off to reveal a damaged crate. The contents visible through the cracked panels of wood.

"_Explosives_." Hannah whispered, reaching up to her ear piece and pressing the button on the side. "Danny, there's a supply of explosives. Perhaps this place isn't as dead as we thought." She straightened up, glancing around the room. Connor had gone to inspect the opposite end and she began to walk towards him.

"_I'm sure this will liven Lester's day right up, Sunshine. You and-." _Hannah didn't hear the rest of his instruction. One minute she was watching the scientist turn towards her and the next her feet weren't touching anything solid, there was a wind rushing through her hair and her organs had contracted in a spasm of panic. A startled yelp flew from the blonde woman's lips.

The floor had gave way.

She landed on something faintly soft rather than plunging to her death. Her breathing coming in frantic gasps and her heart thundering in her chest she glanced downwards to find she'd landed on a large pile of bin bags filled to the brim of polyester. She praised whatever gods that may exist. Even managing a strangled laugh at her immense luck. She glanced to her left, still grinning, and felt the little colour remaining in her face drain instantly away. Scrambled backwards on her hands and knees, she staggered upright and flattened herself against the wall. Bodies. Dead bodies. There was a movement to her right, she glimpsed an advancing shadow in her peripheral vision and divided out of the way in time to avoid a spearhead piercing her chest. The wild cry made her pulse quicken and she reached for the gun still lying in her holster but froze. Her attacker was human, a caveman. If she killed him it could have potentially catastrophic consequences, she swallowed hard searching for an escape.

"Connor! Connor!" She shouted, grabbing a random cardboard box and flinging it at the grunting man, swerving to avoid the next jab. She raced around the other side of the pile in the centre. Her footing failed, she stumbled and ended up sinking into another gap in the flooring. The wild cry made her blood run cold, there was no where to go. She was trapped.

She didn't even hear him shoot but one minute she was sure she was going to die and the next her assailant was crumbling onto the floor. A single dart protruding from his bare back. Her panic stricken gaze flew upwards to find the equally as stricken palaeontologist staring down at her.

"Are you alright?" He managed to smile even though his hands were trembling, it was sheer miracle he'd actually hit on target in the first place.

_No. I've just fallen through the air, nearly got speared by the freak show bellow and now I'm stuck between two freaking pipes._

"Yes." She replied shakily, closing her eyes and swallowing hard. Steadying herself she glanced downwards and began the process of wedging herself out. Connor eventually found his way down to her but arrived just in time to see her already clambering the last way out.

"That was impressive."

"Thanks." She replied, flashing him a wobbly grin as she wiped a smear of dirt off her cheek. The sound of running feet reached their ears and moments later Becker followed by Danny then Abby and Sarah burst into the room.

"You missed all the fun!" Connor told them, flashing one of his characteristic smiles associated with his own self satisfaction. "Took our friend here down in one." He added, casually nodding to the unconscious man to the dark haired man. The Captain wasn't listening, walking straight past him to stand directly in front of the medic and fix an intent scrutiny on her.

"Are you hurt?"

"A little bruised." She replied honestly, but then shrugged her shoulders. "But fine." He studied her for a second longer, his lips twitching upwards and one of his eyebrows quirked.

"I just- I…" Connor mumbled in the background, looking slightly crestfallen.

"Hannah takes priority. You know that.." Abby rubbed his arm sympathetically.

"You, Dr Moore, are a trouble magnet." Becker was telling said woman, oblivious to the exchange going on behind him. He watched her grin before turning back to the others. Abby and Danny had found the anomaly, they returned Mr Spear (Connor's _excellent _naming skills decided) to his own time. After a phone call to Lester it was discovered that the dead bodies were members of a notorious gang (explaining Hannah's interesting discovery) so really it wasn't a loss they were going to grieve any time soon. Connor was still telling his story to Abby and Sara when they were leaving, making their way back to the cars. Becker was going to strangle him if he heard it one more time.

"And I saw him about to get Hannah and I just-." The sound of the gun made him freeze in his footsteps.

"Ow." Her heard the Doctor mumble. He turned to find her crumbling onto the ground, with a horrified Connor stood a few yards away tranquiliser gun in hand. Becker didn't know quite know how to react but Connor made sure he wasn't in the same car on the way back to the ARC. Sarah had taken over the drivers seat in the other and instinctively double checked the sleeping woman in the rear view mirror. She was leaning against Becker, his arm securely round her, and he'd frequently glance down at her face.

"She's not going to disappear. I promise." She teased after a particularly stretched study. He blinked, brown eyes flickering to meet hers. He swallowed awkwardly and looked out the window. She felt herself grin and quickly wiped it away. "So.. When do you plan on telling her?"

"I beg your pardon?" He tried to keep his face neutral, but she'd already seen the flash of shock.

"You are planning on telling her in the near future, right?" The neutral thing was definitely hard to keep up now. His initial reaction was to remind her they were work colleagues and to keep it professional. But that would just fail, he knew that. Actually, it would probably make the situation worse… Fine he'd just have to see where she was edging.

"And how to do you propose I do that?" He caught her triumphant smile in the mirror and instantly felt more uncomfortable. She, however, was enjoying this.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

**I actually think this chapter sucks I'll do better in the next one! :) I know where the plot's going it's just getting to those key points makes my brain fried XD Sorry again for the long delay. Feedback is much appreciated :) Tell me if there's anything in particular you want I'm sure I can figure something out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Song: P!nk - Don't Let Me Get Me (It fits her situation in this chapter)

_**With thanks to the lovely Xx Smiley90 xX (you gave me the kick up the arse I totally needed ;) ), 'Daydream' and kat183. Feedback is always very reassuring and encouraging. So thank you very much, I actually don't like this chapter. But I thought it was necessary for Becker to see the other side of Hannah. Anyways, tell me what you think ~ Amy x**_

**Serendipity**

"_History, despite its wrenching pain, cannot be unlived, but if faced with courage, need not be lived again_." ~ Maya Angelou

**o7**

It was late when she awoke inside the ARC, when it took her ten minutes to even realise where she was they decided it would be best that they stayed in rather than went out for their planned meal. Becker drove them home and made some easily digested soup while she groggily showered and changed into her pyjamas. She sat on the sofa and offered him a smile of gratitude when he handed her a bowl. She only managed a few mouthfuls before her complexion lost the colour she had slowly regained. He watched her turn a shade of pale green and quickly grabbed the waste bin beside his feet, pushing it in front of her in time to catch her stomach's resurfacing contents. He took the bowl from her as she grasped the wooden container for another bout of vomiting. The Captain brushed strands of hair out of her face and rubbed her back comfortingly whilst her body shuddered and heaved. She finally lowered the bin and groaned, gladly accepting the water he replaced it with. She greedily drained the glass as he got rid of her regurgitation. A hand pressed against her forehead. Although she was shivering her body's temperature was souring, already her forehead was dampening and dark circles were begining to form round her eyes - a sure sign of a growing fever. A blanket draped round her shoulders, wrapping round her before she was pulled against a warm body.

"You didn't have to do this." She told him, her teeth chattering together and muffling the words.

"I think, sometimes, even doctors need someone to take care of them." He replied evenly, tilting his head downwards to meet her gaze. She blinked, pausing tracing the pattern of the throw.

"Is that so?" She smiled wanly. "Well then, Dr Becker, don't let me fall asleep." His eyebrows twitched downwards before a flash of raw concern replaced the momentary confusion.

"Do you need to go to a hospital?"

"No. I just don't want fever dreams." His frame relaxed against hers enough to breathe a laugh of relief.

"Fever dreams?" His eyebrows arched, his left thumb moving gently over the smooth skin of her cheek.

"Yes. When you have a fever and you dream really weird and unsettling things. Horrible."

"Ah. What do you usually dream about when you're ill?"

"My sisters." _Sister__**s**_. Cutter had only mentioned one. As far as he, and her file was aware, she only had Mira. He sensed a story behind it but decided it should be a topic for another day. She was already sick, he didn't want to upset her too.

He smiled faintly in response as her exhausted frame slumped. His left arm wrapped round her frame instinctively tightened, her head fell against his chest too drained to command her usual composure.

"Yes. Last time I actually turned delirious." She managed a weak grin at the memory. "Gave Mi and Jen a right fright."

"Why?"

"Well delirium can be a side effect of fever."

"No, I mean why did you scare them?"

"Oh, I thought I was back in Iraq."

"_Ah_. I can see how that may have been frightening."

"Terrifying." She agreed with a wry smile. He chuckled, resting the side of his face on the top of her head. It was funny how comfortable he had become with her. The realisation made him smile vaguely to himself. "I know you don't want to go to sleep but you really should get some rest." She sighed, knowing he was right.

"Thanks for everything, Becker." She murmured, closing her eyes as the room tilted.

"Anytime, Hannah." He replied, hooking an arm under her legs and lifting her from the couch and into her room. She pressed herself into him in when the movement brought a wave of nausea. Her grip on his shirt only easing slightly when he laid her softly down onto the mattress.

"Stay, please." Her eyes creaked open when he leaned back. She watched a conflict behind his expression and held her breath, her fingers retracting to fall limply onto the sheets.

"I will, I need to shower and change first." He noticed the jump into instantly guarded mode but his words appeared to lessen the tension in her shoulders.

'_She needs to know you're not going to walk away. Put yourself in her position, wouldn't you be insecure too?' _Part of Sarah's advice came to mind. His gaze softened. They were no longer simply discussing sleeping arrangements. He knew that the moment she asked him not to leave. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm not going anywhere, Hannah." He told her, placing a firm kiss on the top of her head, his fingers brushing the length of her face. She smiled wanly and he turned to grab a fresh wife beater and a clean pair of baggy joggers, disappearing to the bathroom. She was asleep when he returned. He slid into bed beside her, and was pleasantly surprised when she turned towards him, curving under his chin. It felt like his eyes had only been closed for a few minutes when his phone ringing woke him. Hannah groaned from beside him as he grabbed the device and almost broke the answer button in his grip.

"Hello?"

"_I take it you're not a morning person then." _Danny's cheery voice replied.

"Not when it's half two in the morning." Was the half growled reply when he glanced at the glowing numbers of the clock. The other man chuckled before turning serious.

"_You know about the London riots, right?_" The Captain guessed where this was going.

"It's gotten that bad?"

"_They're getting too close to the ARC. Minister wants it dealt with A.S.A.P, police are already stretched. That means the boys in black are gonna have to lend a hand." _Sometimes he wished he wasn't right.

"I'm on my way." He sighed and hung up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Washappenin'?" Hannah's hoarse voice asked as she began to sit up. Even in the dim light he could it was still visibly apparent she wasn't well. He leant over, gently pushing her back under the covers.

"Nothing to panic about, nobody's hurt. You know the rioters?" She nodded. "They're getting near the ARC so Lester's calling us in to clear them. Go back to sleep, I'll be back as soon as it's over." She nodded mutely again, too bleary to argue. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning and leaving.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

_"Dr Moore! We've got another ballistic trauma from a shell, the right clavical looks almost shattered!" _

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

She can pick the sound of a heart monitor out in the noisiest of rooms.

_"Dr Moore, we've got a crush injury! The soldier was trapped under the debris for fifteen minutes were not sure if we can fix the internal damage in time."_

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

She knows the speed her heart accelerates to when she's working against the odds.

_"Dr Moore, the hematomas are verging on fatal, what do you want to do?" _

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

She feels the stress in her breathing whenever she's under strain.

_"Dr Moore, am I going to die?"_

_Tear. Tear. Tear._

Goes her heart, everytime she loses a patient. Even worse when they know it.

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped into a sitting position. Shaking as she scanned her room. Her heart pounded against her rib cage, just like it's done so many times before. Her chest rising and falling quickly from her laboured breathing.

_"What's wrong, Hannah?" _ She jumped again and frantically felt for the bed side lamp. Her fingers fumbling on the switch before the bulb banishes the dark from her bedroom. She's alone. She unsteadily rose and took weak steps towards the door.

"_I haven't upset you have I?" _She inhaled air sharply, gasping and spinning round. No ones there. She blinked, trying to dispel the waves of tiredness still making her limbs feel like lead. She steps out of her doorway. And onto a... street? She frowns. _How the hell did I get here? _

_"I'm sorry, Hannah." _She looks across the road to a brunette girl, around seven years old talking to another blonde teenager who's looking impassively back at her.

_"Let's not talk about it, alright Belinda?" _Her heart wrenches painfully and she realises she's looking at herself and her youngest sister. Mira is standing beside her, her expression conflicting.

_"Okay." _She younger girl looks abashed and she gets the urge to open her mouth and tell herself to stop being such a cow. Her tongue is stuck to the roof of her mouth.

In the distance she can hear sirens. With increasing horror she watches as the dog in Belinda's grasp wriggles and gets free. _ Don't, don't move!_

"_I'll get her! I'm sorry, Hannah! I'll get her!" _

_"No, Belinda! Stop!" _Her teenage self yells, when her sister keeps going she turns to Mira. "Do not move from this spot."_ You're wasting time! " _**Stay here**." She rushes across the road and starts to runs alongside herself.

_"Belinda, where are you?" _They round a bend and with a sick pang watch the child about to run onto a road, with a speeding driver hurtling down the road_. "BELINDA! __**STOP!**__"_ She's running again, too late. She watches her sister being hit. Her teenage self is screaming her sister's name. She watches herself fall onto her knees beside the body already covered in small lungs are choking on it. And it's all her fault.

"_Murderer!"_

She sobs.

"Hannah!" The medic's body jerked as she came back from the haunting nightmares. Becker's face was creased with concern as he leant over her, holding firmly onto her shoulders. Bits of her hair stuck to the side of her face as she shook violently under him. "It's okay." He soothed, his hand cupping the side of her face while her panic striken gaze darts from side to side. It felt gloriously cool against her burning skin.

"You're back." She croaked.

"Yes. I'm right here." She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, succumbing again to the nagging fatigue that loosened her hold on consciousness. Her hands gripped onto his. This time, with Becker beside her, she didn't feel quite as exposed.

Or at least, her subconcious didn't.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

He awoke the next morning to find she was already up, blinking so his eyes could adjust to the light, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and entered into the open plan main room. She was sitting on one of stools beside the breakfast bar, her hands wrapped round a steaming mug of tea. She rose to her feet when she saw him, walking into the kitchen to make him one despite his protests for her to stay seated. Simply smiling over her shoulder she moved to the kettle.

"I see you're feeling much better." He gave in, lowering himself onto the other stool and watched her stirring the steaming beverage.

"Yes, thank you." She replied, placing it down in front of him. "Lester's given us the morning off. Unless there's an anomaly of course." She shot him a wan smile.

"How generous of him." His lips twitched, taking a sip of his tea. He glanced up to find her rubbing the small of her back with tender fingers.

"Still a bit sore." She sighed, catching his scrutiny.

"You should take the day off. How's your stomach holding up?" He knew the suggestion was futile. As if _Hannah_, would miss work.

"I think I may be mildly allergic to the tranquiliser. Although, it could just have been my body's reaction to it." She mused, leaning back against a counter. He didn't like the way she was pondering this.

"We don't need to find out." He commented dryly watching her mull it over. Her eyes danced with laughter when they feel on the stern look he was shooting her. "Temple will not be allowed near any form of arms again." He admonished, much to the blonde's amusement. She smirked, foreseeing the impending guilt trip Connor would be subjected to courtesy of her colleagues.

"Try not to be too hard on him."

"Bet you wouldn't have said that last night." The corners of her lips curved slightly upwards, shaking her head. No, she certainly would not have been so forgiving. "Have you ate yet?"

"No. Haven't been up much longer than you."

"Fancy going out for breakfast before going to work?" He asked casually, glancing downwards as he took another sip.

"Yeah, sounds good."

'_She'll put her life in your hands but her feelings are a different story. She's got trust issues. Learning about each other will help. Little things make all the difference.' _

The diner he found was relatively quiet, loud enough that they didn't feel the need to whisper but quiet enough for them to enjoy a relaxed breakfast. To keep themselves entertained whilst they waited for their orders Becker suggested asking random trivial questions. She thought it odd judging by her perplexed expression, but she agreed.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Green. What's your favourite food?"

"Green? I was expecting black for _some_ reason. Pancakes. What's your favourite film?"

"Very funny, black is my uniform's colour I have to wear it. The Lion King."

"Now who's the comedian?"

"I'm just naturally funny. Any dark secrets?"

"None that aren't in my file." She answered, matching his teasing smile. Her chin rested in the palm of one hand, the colour gradually returning to her cheeks. She looked **much** healthier than the night before. The fever had worn off and he hadn't been awoken by any more panicked nightmares.

"Touché. I forgot to ask… did you er.. Sort out Abby?" His gaze shifted down onto the table awkwardly before looking back at her blank face.

"Sort out Abby?" She echoed, confusion evident in her tone.

"Yeah.. With her.. _cycle_." Hannah bit back a giggle and suppressed the grin to a mild smile.

"Oh. Yes she's fine." She saved him further embarrassment by changing the subject.

"Why a soldier?"

"Military family. It's in the blood." He smiled wryly as she dropped the toothpick she'd picked up and leaned back in her seat.

"Why the ARC?"

"Who could possibly resist the lure of dinosaurs?" He was joking but she sensed a part of the attraction to this job had in fact been the certainty of excitement. Boys will boys. "I wanted to serve my country. Like any other soldier. Do you ever regret becoming a Doctor?"

"No. I've saved too many people's lives to regret it, that kind of outweighs all the people you lose. Especially when you bring them back from the verge of death, best feeling in the world." She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Though you never forget the people you weren't quick or good enough for, so I can sympathise when people turn bitter. You can hate yourself for a long time." She became more distant for a moment, staring vacantly at nothing in particular.

"What are you thinking about?" He'd already correctly guessed the answer. She paused and he waited.

"Iraq. I lost a lot of good people, had nightmares for a long time afterwards."

"How did you deal with it, when you were away?" He caught the mischievous twinkle in her eyes and he knew instantly it was going to be something that he didn't like.

"Smoking." He grimaced and she grinned. "I don't anymore obviously and I'm not proud of it. But in those kinds of situations you do what you can to stay sane."

"So why a Doctor? What inspired you onto that path?" He attempted to keep the conversation light hearted but as soon as the words left his mouth he became aware he'd made a mistake. Her smile dropped and her eyebrows twitched downwards. She hesitated again and for a stretched moment they sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"I had two sisters once." She eventually broke it, swallowing hard to relieve the pressure in her tightened throat and dampen her dried mouth. "Mira and Belinda; my half sister. She was killed when I was 15, got knocked over by a hit and run driver. We were playing in one of the streets behind our house, and this car just appeared from around the corner. She had a hold of our dog, Stella, but she got out of her grasp. Belinda chased after her. The ambulance came but by then she was in a critical condition. The Doctor treating her failed." She swallowed again and blinked a couple of times to stop the stinging in her gaze. "I wanted to be the one who could have saved someone like her. I wanted to be the one who could fix any mess some idiot made." Her face contracted into a pained expression, her eyes sliding downwards. She blinked again reigning in her front. She straightened her spine and forced a smile. "Now that I've thoroughly depressed us both," She choked a laugh. "Tell me about you. I can imagine you being the goody goody child." Her walls were up again. He suppressed the disappointment to keep it from leaking into his face. Instead he raised his eyebrows and leaned forward challengingly.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you have that look about you."

"Then you, Hannah, are in for a surprise." She grinned.

"Is that right, Becker." She paused, making a bridge with her fingers and resting her chin on them, her head tilted to the side thoughtfully. "Or should it be Hilary?" She could barely hide the sly smile when his expression darkened. "Becker it is."

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]


	8. Chapter 8

Song: Train - Soul Sister

It's nice to listen to, nice and happy. Like their situation at the moment.

**_With thanks to the lovely kat183 and Xx Smiley90 xX. There is no way I would ever finish a chapter without your comments - I have the motivation and confidence of a 6 year old so thank you very much :D. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ; ) ~ Amy x_**

**Serendipity**

"_Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear, not absence of fear." ~ _Mark Twain

**o8**

"I think you should buy her a bottle of wine."

"I've already apologised, three times."

"Maybe a box of chocolates too."

"She doesn't want anything. It's been a week. Can we just let it go?"

"Perhaps you should clean her equipment then."

"No, he would just end up breaking something." Becker decided, stepping into the break room and overhearing the conversation.

"Good point. Errands?" Abby suggested.

"He'd do them wrong." The Captain shook his head again.

"I am still here you know!" Connor tried disdainfully, waving his hands for added effect. His two colleagues simply ignored him.

"Ah, there you are." It wasn't often that Lester made an appearance during their breaks. Connor silently thanked whatever divine being had sent their boss to his rescue. "Seems there was an incident a few days ago with you and Dr Moore, the report's just reached the top of the pile." Or not. The paleontologist opened his mouth, but no words came out other than a barely audible 'it was an accident'. "Yes well, you seem to lack essential coordination. You can clean out the locker and shower rooms this week. That'll give you plenty of help to work on your clumsiness." Connor could only gap as the older man turned and left the room. Abby and Becker exchanged a smirk.

"You know, Hannah's the one that got shot and she's fine with me." The scientist complained, mopping over the impending scrubbing and unfortunate smells he had waiting for him. Said woman appeared shortly after, her head buried in a file.

"How are you feeling?" She glanced up briefly at the dark haired man and murmured she was fine before focusing her attention back on the papers in hand. When she continued to feel the Captain's eyes on her she peered upwards again. Her eyebrows rose at the meaningful gaze. She clicked when she noticed Connor.

"Oh. I mean I feel _awful_."

"Do you remember when you told us not to become actors?" The Captain rolled his eyes, handing her a cup of tea.

"Yeah?"

"Follow your own advice."

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

"They're smiling at each other a lot today."

"It's Hannah, she smiles at everyone and not even soldier boy can resist that."

Sarah sighed, Danny was in a bad mood. There'd been no anomaly and nothing new on Christine or Helen. His restlessness was making him edgy. Sarah wasn't feeling any better, having been bent over the artefact for hours on end without getting any further with the infuriatingly mysterious object. Plus Connor had been unhelpfully absent; busy with his _cleaning duties (_which - although funny - was a serious inconvenience for the historian). She rolled her eyes, pushing off the bench and wandering back down to the room with said artefact in. The anomaly alarm saved her from another back breaking study session. She grabbed her coat and bag, breaking into a run down the corridor. Danny, however, had other ideas.

"I am sick of working on the artefact, I need a break." She told him shortly, a frown creasing her brow.

"No, we need you here."

"It's alright, I'll stay and have a look. A fresh pair of eyes and hands might be good for us. Call me if anything happens." Hannah spoke up from behind them, catching her friend's frustration. Sarah smiled all the way out of the ARC building. They found an injured Dracorex, Danny refused to call the medic - intending to return it to it's own time. Of course, that failed with the appearance of a medieval knight who proceeded to cause havoc. Sarah broke away from the group, to dig up research. Ignoring Danny's suggestion about being frightened, she dragged her phone out. She had to be quick and get to her before Abby did. When they caught the Dracorex their was no doubt that the zoologist would call her out - if she hadn't already. The brunette hoped she was too preoccupied to have done so yet.

"Hannah, it's me. You're fluent in Latin, right?"

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

Hannah Moore pulled up in the main street to be greeted by a rushing Sarah. The other woman dragged her into the nearest shop, pushing a package into her chest before promptly stuffing her into a changing room. The stunned doctor looked downwards at the bundle and her eyebrows rose. She shook her head before pulling on the dark green dress. There could be only one reason why they were playing fancy dress. She barely had time to ask exactly what they're aims were because the instant she stepped out of the cubicle she was swept out of the shop again and into her car.

"We need to research the knight that came through the anomaly. He's from medieval England and I'd feel better - and will get in less trouble should I be found out - if I had another Latin speaker." The blonde could only nod mutely, until a thought struck her.

"Does Danny know?"

"No." She inwardly groaned, that meant Becker didn't either. She prayed she could keep it that way. They pulled up at the anomaly site and approached the guard on duty. Naturally, he was dubious about their authorisation to enter the anomaly. Their assurances swayed him and he agreed to let them through.

"Do you think one hour will be enough?" The blonde asked as she handed the soldier her bag and coat.

"It's going to have to be." She nodded once, turning back to the uniformed man.

"If anyone calls my phone outside of the ARC staff, answer it and take a message." Sarah shot her a confused look. "Doctors need back up too sometimes, especially with the rioting." Linking arms with her friend, they stepped into the anomaly and entered the medieval world. They'd walked a couple of minutes when Sarah bumped into a collection of strew up bones, pieces of the rotten carcass they belonged to still clung to them or had rolled onto the cloth keeping the structure together.

"Lets hope we're not burnt at the stake." Hannah commented dryly. They shared a grimace and kept walking.

Back at the anomaly site the soldier holding her bag was staring down at her ringing phone s. When he saw the name flashing on the screen he began to panic and began to doubt. This was one call he did **not** want to answer. He swallowed, the doctor had said to answer calls from _outside_ the ARC.

He suddenly went deaf to the tone and dropped it back into the leather shoulder bag.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

Abby's grip on the metal bar of the trailer tightened as the car swung round back into the scrap yard. Hannah should be on her way by now if Becker had gotten through to her. They came to a stop and she jumped off in time to see the Captain stepping out, with his phone pressed to his ear.

"She hasn't answered yet?" The doctor always had her phone, they shared a frown when Becker shook his head. Abby sighed, running her hands through her hair in exasperation. This was _just great!_ The Captain stopped suddenly, his eyes narrowing.

"Rogers? Where's Dr Moore?" Someone had picked up, but it wasn't the blonde. "_What?_" She felt sorry for whoever had earned that hiss. "You let her go through the _anomaly_?" Yes, she certainly did not envy the poor bloke. Or Hannah for that matter... "Oh, _excellent_, Sarah Page is with her! That makes it **all better**." He hung up abruptly, stuffing the mobile into his pocket and moving to unhook the trailer. "We'll have to contact another medic."

"_Who_? Besides, there's no time. I'll have to do it; you're going to have to help." If he wasn't cursing her enough before, he was now. Half an hour into their make shift operation his back was stiff from crouching over in the same position and his arms ached from holding the taunt flesh together. "So, when do you plan on calling Hannah by her first name. Or better yet, her nickname?"

"I do call her by her first name, outside of work." _Or if we're alone_. But he wasn't going to say that outloud, as much as it may amuse her.

"Ah. Professionalism, right?"

"Right."

"Bit pointless though, we all know anyway."

"My men don't." She didn't look convinced. It was at this point that the doctor and historian appeared. The withering look Becker shot Hannah made her wince and she quickly scurried over to examine the wound. He knew. She was in trouble. And she'd been _so_ _careful _to remove her dress before she saw him.

"Sarah, will you grab the black box from the-." The woman in question had already disappeared.

"Do you two just look for ways to get yourselves killed?" She ignored his comment, prodding the surrounding skin.

"Keep that pressure." She reached into the Captain's front jacket pocket and retrieved his keys, ignoring his protests that he had to go. Shooting off to the car to grab one of the supply boxes she kept in each of the government vehicles. She took his place when she returned and felt a guilty relief that he had to go straight to the ruin site. That bought her more time to prepare for any lectures.

"I've lost the feeling in my little finger." Abby half laughed, relieved to have a trained medical professional finish the job and allowing her throbbing hands to fall down by her sides. She watched the expert movements as Hannah closed the wound and went over her own stitches. "Can you show me how to do that - stitch a wound?"

"Sure, although you've done a very good job. You've saved her life, Abs." She pulled the last stitch into place and reached into the box, drawing eight needles.

"So this is what you meant by your '_version_' of a first aid kit."

"Prepared for anything." Hannah smiled wryly as Connor appeared. She began prodding the dinosaur to find a less solid area so the injection would actually go in rather than break from the resilience of the pachycephalosaur's skin. Her stomach was soft enough but Hannah still needed a good stab to penetrate the rough flesh. She snapped one needle, but managed to get the others in smoothly. "I've made rough estimates based on guesses of weight and height. Three shots of antibiotics to avoid infection, three analgesic jabs for the pain and a stab of adrenaline for the shock. I would have given her more but I don't know how she'll react to the drugs. As far as I can tell, she's going to be fine." Abby grinned, throwing her arms around the blonde. The moment was short lived.

Sir Richard had found them. Her mouth ran dry when Abby jumped onto the trailer to protect the Dracorex. They began to fight and, with her heart in her mouth, she stood rooted to the spot as Sarah tried to reason with him. When he was lunging for Abby again her feet moved before she even realised what she was doing. Scrambling over the metal platform and pushing the petite woman behind her.

"Stop!" She cried, spreading her arms out to form a shield. In the face of his sword it was feeble but the knight hesitated. She held her breath as Becker and Danny charged in. Even in the current situation she was able to feel the irony. The Captain was pointing a weapon that to Sir Richard looked like a bunch of shapes stuck together and making demands that he would therefore not follow. Connor was urging him to shoot, she didn't dare remove her gaze form the man bearing down upon her to tell Becker it could be a catastrophic mistake. _Listen to Sarah, listen to Sarah._ Sir Richard raised his sword, aimed to strike. Her blood ran cold and she closed her eyes tightly, preparing for the pain. He lowered it again.

"You'd sacrifice your life for this beast?"

"Willingly." Abby's voice answered strongly back.

"And you would sacrifice yourself for her when she seeks to save a monster?"

"Yes." Hannah replied, swallowing and turning a defiant stare on him.

"_Crimis aut somnium_? _Unde?_" He questioned out loud, his confusion growing with each passing moment.

"_Fortes fortuna iuvat_. _Caelutus mihi vires._" She answered with more strength than she felt, her hands shaking. Her stomach twisted. But she kept her eyes fixed on him.

"This isn't how demons behave is it?" Danny and Sarah began to negotiate again, she looked up at Becker. He was still aiming at the knight. She tried to catch is eye but he either failed to notice or ignored her attempts. She suspected the latter. Thankfully, Sarah succeeded and they watched his resolve crumble and the armour clad man fall to the floor.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

"So, where_ did_ you find all that stuff about William?"

_You __**had **__to ask didn't you. _She risked a sideways glance at Becker. No, he definitely was not happy. She dipped her head behind Connor. Abby smirked.

"Uh-oh. Anna's in trouble." She sang under her breath to the flinching medic.

"Don't remind me." She attempted to walk casually back to the car. She was followed.

"It's funny, we tried ringing you earlier but got no answer." He began, his tone made it clear it was anything but amusing.

"Alright, alright. I went through the anomaly and I'm sorry. How did you find out?"

"Your secretary told me." He nodded to a sheepish Rogers who avoided eye contact.

"Ummm… I'll make dinner tonight?"

"I quite like keeping my food down, Dr Moore. You can buy it instead."

"My cooking's not that bad." She huffed, folding her arms across her chest like a scolded child. "Where do you have in mind?"

"Surprise me." She scowled, much to his amusement, but Connor interrupted before she could make another retort.

"I need to lend your muscle, Dr Moore."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Him. I need to borrow him." He made a gesture towards Becker. Silly how a sentence could make her go so red. She mentally cursed herself. Becker, however, just looked even more amused than before.

"What have you done now?" She asked prying his attention off her, her eyebrows rising at the scientist.

"It_ isn't_ me." At the dubious looks he earned from the pair he added. "I'm never going to live it down, am I?"

"**No**." Was the unanimous answer.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

When Becker finished playing 'Mr-Imma-Kick-Your-Arse' (as Connor so adequately put it) he arrived back at Hannah's flat to find the blonde sat crossed legged on the floor, surrounded by mountains of paperwork. She looked up grimly when he walked into the main room.

"Coming up for air?" He smirked, raising his eyebrows at the stacks of files. She groaned, leaning back so her head rested in the seat of the sofa and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm feeling ridiculously stressed. I've even resorted to drinking alcohol and it's not working." She waved her hand at the half drunk glass of wine on the coffee table as he sat down on the settee beside her. "My brain feels completely fried-" She stopped when he started chuckling, patting her shoulder softly.

"Then take a break."

"I can't, there's too much of this crap to do." She sighed, then froze. She slapped a hand to her forehead and muttered self-abuse under her breath. "But we're going out for dinner so I'll-" She jumped to her feet and prepared to run to her room. His hand caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"It's alright, we'll do it tomorrow instead."

"At some point we will actually go through with our plans." She laughed, dropping down beside him. He laughed down his nose, rolling his eyes.

"One day we'll make some when there's no anomaly." She grinned and without warning felt a sudden urge to lean across and kiss him. She pursed her lips, trying to squash the silly smile threatening to crawl onto her lips and waited. He turned his head round to face her, one eyebrow arched questioningly. She tilted forwards and slanted her head quickly to press her lips against his. "What was that for?" He was surprised but she felt a warm glow in her chest at his smile.

"I felt like it." She shrugged her shoulders, her eyes twinkling with an inward glee.

"Oh really? You felt like it? I'm just here for your entertainment?" She grinned as he shortened the distance, his lips curved teasingly upward. They were still smiling when he kissed her.

"Well, you have to have some purpose."

"Then please, allow me to humour you." He was teasing, but she caught the underlining seriousness. She paused for a moment. Her fingers reached to gently brush through his hair, regarding him warmly. There was a glimmer in her eyes from an emotion that made his chest tighten.

"Okay." Trust.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

His kisses left a burning trail down her neck and onto her exposed shoulder. She shivered underneath him when his tauntingly light touch traced up her thigh, across her stomach and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. Their shirts are in the living room, lying forgotten on the wooden flooring. The lingerie piece disappeared and, agonizingly slowly, his lips travel further downwards. Travelling the length of her breast with deliberately lingering kisses. His mouth hovers over her perked bud, his hot breath taunting. She shivers again and feels him smirk against her skin when his tongue captures the sensitive flesh just as his other hand removes the last piece of fabric from her body and cups her nether regions. She moaned, her hands brushed through his hair. His fingers moving in provocative strokes all over her body.

With a cunning smile she seeks revenge. He didn't even know how she did it, but the next thing he knows he's on his back and she's looking down at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. She smirked, claiming his lips again. He gladly accepted her kiss and his tongue curved round hers. His manhood pressed against her and he inhaled sharply when she broke away. He feels her tugging off his trousers. His boxers follow and her fingertips grazed his length. He closed his eyes. The smooth texture he's memorized to be her lips vex him before she takes him in her mouth. His head presses further back into the sheets, his hands play with smooth strands of her hair. He feels the build up of tension and releases. She glances upwards and the triumphant smirk on her lips is enough to incite his arousal.

He must have her.

Now.

When she came up to lock lips with him again, his arms wrapped round her and pressed her down onto the mattress. His weight excites her, positioned between her legs. God he knows all the buttons to press. His smouldering gaze reflects her own pulsing desire, his arms on either side of her head.

The awareness of his tip at her entrance makes her bite down onto her lower lip. He captures them in his, her eyes close just as he pushes inside of her. She inhales sharply as he presses kisses down her neck. She gasps when he makes the first thrust. He sets a slow pace at first, gives her time to adjust, before penetrating her further. She whispers his name when he digs deeper and he picks up his speed, kissing her hard. She moans underneath him, bucking her hips as he gives a particularly strong thrust. They can feel their orgasms building, verging on the edge of their climax. They come together, his name on her lips and hers playing in her ears.

They lay panting for a while before he withdrew and rolled onto the bed beside her. Breathing and heartbeat still erratic, she rested her head on his shoulder. His arm curved round her as he placed a kiss in her hair before they both drifted off to sleep.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

**Well I hope you enjoyed that, I apologise for any mistakes but it is A) currently midnight and B) I can not re-read my own lemons as I always feel very dirty after writing them. So please tell me what you think ;) **

Amy xxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

**_Well I could actually cry I have SOMEHOW managed to delete this chapter.. In the process of changing the last one.. I'm an idiot! Sigh... well I'll just have to re-write it if it's not on my laptop.. which it's not... :'( _**


	10. Chapter 10

Song: Kelly Clarkson - Stronger

Because let's face it - Hannah is awesome ;P

_**With thanks to the wonderful Primevalfan32, kat183, Xx Smiley90 xX and xOnceEAgainx. Your feedback keeps me nagging myself XD**_

_**I'm sorry this chapter took so long - my own nephew arrived a few months ago and he's been keeping me busy! Sorry xx**_

**Serendipity**

_"People pay the doctors for their trouble; for their kindness they still remain in their debt." ~ Seneca_

**1O**

Her hands expertly probed the gashes. She glanced sideways at the pieces of flesh lying in their iced container and calculated her options.

_"It's doable." The men watching her had gawked. Staring at her incredulously._

"Are you ready?" Hannah asked the three surgeons waiting behind her. They offered jerky nods. "Have her forearm ready."

_"I'll only have 6 hours, maybe less." She'd informed the medical team in front of her, watching her tidy up the sliced limb. "It was a clean enough cut but too much time has been wasted." _

Picking up a scalpel she began to retrace the previous surgeon's stitches.

_"Are you sure about this?" Becker had asked, once she stepped out of the crammed room and into the outdoors for some air. She paused, staring vacantly upwards for a moment._

_"No." She answered honestly. "But if I think about it too much then I'll run and hide in a corner somewhere and she'll only have one arm for the rest of her life.__"_

Her mind took everything into consideration; tendons, ligaments, nerves, bone, blood vessels. As much as reattachments on TV shows made it look like a simplistic procedure the reality was very different. She kept a close eye on the monitor and the amount of blood already staining her gloves. The minister's wife would need a transfusion, maybe two, depending on how quick she worked.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

For a reason that escaped him, Becker found himself nervous. Not because he'd spoken to Mira, Hannah's sister, on the phone and she was currently on route via a taxi. He was nervous for his girlfriend currently trying to sow a severed limb back on. Although Hannah herself hadn't seemed to be nervous, there was a definite glint of worry in her eyes and she'd been absent minded when speaking to anyone. He suspected she'd been too busy mentally running through the impending procedure. To make matters worse, her father was a 'good friend' of the minister's and had evidently decided to 'make this his business'. As Lester had put it, Becker was more inclined to share Connor's opinion that he was 'sticking his nose in where it suited him'.

Hannah had ran her hands through her hair twice, something Becker knew was frustration. Impending parental problems aside, the hospital should have contacted her sooner. The procedure would have been less complicated. He'd watched her pace then halt abruptly to stare out of the window as they waited for the minister and her father to arrive. She'd itched to be in surgical scrubs and get on with it. With mastered professionalism, she'd managed to smother her impatience when greeting the politicians. She'd shook his hand, plastered on her perfected countenance of calm, and quickly explained what she planned to do.

He didn't think he'd ever admire anyone else more.

"Excuse me?" A tap on the shoulder accompanied the voice. Becker turned and found a petite chestnut haired woman looking back at him with a _very_ familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Mira." He voiced out loud, to her confusion.

"Guilty." She half-laughed, raising a hand to shoulder level.

"Sorry, I'm Becker, Hannah's-" Recognition flickered across her face and she flashed him a broad grin, offering a hand.

"Boyfriend!" She finished for him, laughing - a laugh that was strikingly similar to her older sister's. He smiled as she gestured for them both to sit on one of the three seaters in the hospital waiting room. "So you managed to crack the ice princess, I salute you Captain Becker, many have fallen victim to frost bite but I gather you thawed it out. Though I suppose endurance would have been part of your soldier training." She chuckled softly.

"Your sister is very special. How was your flight?" Mira opened her mouth to reply, her eyes straying to the entrance of the room and her posture instantly stiffened. Becker followed her gaze and watched Paul Moore approach.

"Mira Jane! I thought I heard your voice." His daughter rose and greeted him with a formal peck on the cheek. "Ah and you've been introduced to Hannah's colleague, Captain Becker." _Colleague_. Both the soldier and Mira picked it up instantly, he noted her sideways glance in his peripheral vision, but neither commented.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

At half past six, Dr Hannah Moore emerged from inside the operation theatre, her limbs aching with fatigue and in need of a long hot shower. But she still had one more thing to do before she could climb into Becker's car and sleep the journey to her brother's.

She rounded the corner into the waiting room and froze. The blonde had forgotten _he_ was here. She was certainly not in the mood to play nice or be 'civil' as Mira often pleaded with her to be. Her tired eyes could still make out the discomfort his presence was inflicting on her sister and boyfriend. Becker was politely answering his questions whilst her sister helplessly listened, occasionally inferring where she could.

"Becker is Head of Security at the ARC facility." She was saying when Hannah arrived.

"Oh? Well Hannah's always known how to pick her friends. But I can't help but wonder why you're here?" Hannah felt her patience wan. Sighing, she reined in her shortened temper before crossing the remaining distance to them.

"Because he's my boyfriend, Dad. I'm surprised you don't know that." She sent him the fakest sweet smile she could muster before turning to the minister who had quickly got to his feet upon seeing her. "Minister, I am pleased to report the operation was successful. Your wife's arm has been correctly reattached and she is currently in the recovery room where she'll be closely monitored tonight. We'll know in the next couple of days if her arm will return to its full functionality but for now, at least, we can be certain that her circulatory system is working and that the necessary blood flow is being met." She forced a smile as the older man took her hand and shook it with as much gratitude as his social constraints allowed.

"Mira, Becker. I'll be five minutes." Turning she prepared to leave the room but her father's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Excellent work, darling. We'll see you in the morning, I presume, for an update?" _One, two, three. _Hannah soothed her sudden flare of annoyance and gave, yet another, forced smile.

"No, Dr Ray is taking over. He'll be here tomorrow to give you a full report."_ Don't do it, old man. Don't do it._

"Another doctor?"_ You couldn't resist could you? _She could see where this was going before her father had even spoken his next words.

"Dr Ray is a highly trained physician." She all but ground out. The Minister's concerns were beginning to inflate, Hannah read it in his expression - the result of her father's interference.

"But not the main surgeon on this operation." _You bastard_.

"It isn't necessary for me to be here tomorrow morning, I'll return in the day after to evaluate the progress. Until then I have other matters to attend to."

"I'm sure Mr Lester can-."

"It's not work commitments. As you would well know if you bothered to contact us on a regular basis." She heard Mira murmur her name but ignored her and pressed on. "Daniel's baby was due today, it was a difficult pregnancy for Serena. I was supposed to be there but instead this was a more pressing priority. Now, however, the patient is no longer in any critical danger and so I will be going to my family."

"Perhaps, _Dr_ Moore, you should remember who your present company is." Her father coldly reminded her. Hannah saw red.

"Mr Garrett is a good friend of yours, I'm sure he'll be aware of your negligence. Remember to send a card, _Mr Moore._" She all but spat his name before turning sharply away and swiftly leaving the room.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

"I'm sorry." Hannah's soft voice reached Becker's ears, some hours later. After a phone call to their brother, Mira had learned that Serena still hadn't had her baby and the doctor's were going to induce her in the morning. The trio had trudged to their hotel and, after talking constantly for two hours (really, Becker couldn't understand how women never ran out of things to say), they'd exchanged goodnights and Mira had parted to her own room. Now, the Captain turned to find the doctor leaving the en suite. Her hair still damp and with a towel wrapped round her slim figure she hovered between the two rooms, only allowing a brief moment of eye contact, before moving to her travel bag to extract her nightwear.

"What for?" He asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed as she busied herself.

"For my dad. I'm sorry you had to deal with him." He paused, assessing the situation. Hannah had always been evasive when it came to her family. Today's brief insight had shed a small amount of light. The absentee father, in the flesh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She froze, slowly turning to face him.

"Do you have questions?" She asked after a stretched silence of simply staring at each other.

"You don't have to answer." She didn't reply and he took this as his cue to continue. "What happened, Hannah?" The doctor shifted on the spot for a moment before making a decision and lowering herself onto the bed beside him.

"Well, as you're aware, my dad wasn't the most faithful husband. And he wasn't a decent father figure either, not by miles. After fifteen years of trying to win his approval and be acknowledged I gave up. My siblings never have - Mira still tries to please him wherever she can - but I see him for what he really was. The day that he crashed my fifteenth birthday party I knew he was the biggest bastard to ever be a politician. His present was a certain child named Belinda. My half sister. We knew he was a sleezy bastard, but to actually see solid evidence in the shape of another human being." She paused, shaking her head as angry tears pricked her eyes.

Becker sat, completely still. His brain struggling to process this information. How could that man- that man he'd made _civil conversation_ with a matter of hours ago - be capable of such appalling behaviour. Hannah blinked away the salty moisture and swallowed, pressing on.

"And the reason... the reason for him introducing us was because Irene, Belinda's mother, had died and he needed someone to take care of her." There was a lot of situations that Becker had guessed were to come from Belinda's appearance in Hannah's life. But that one had failed to cross his mind. He wasn't exactly sure how to process it either. "My mother was an amazing woman. An amazing woman. She somehow found it in herself to agree. Essentially, what it all comes down to it is that my father's an arsehole and my mother was clever enough to marry him when she got pregnant. He can be charming when he wants to be and romanced her but when she found out she was carrying Daniel she went to his parents. It was an incredibly smart move, they're traditionalists - marriage was the solution. Fortunately for us it also meant that we he left us she had enough money and rights to sustain us all comfortably. I suppose that's the real reason he took any kind of interest in us - we were an investment if nothing else." She finished, taking a deep breathe and squeezing her eyes shut.

Her nose was fizzing as she struggled to suppress the bitter disappointment and heartache of her childhood. In the end she sighed, forcing a wan twitch of her lips.

"Life's a bitch, isn't it?" Becker offered her a warm smile, his hands cupping her face.

"Hannah Moore," She raised her gaze to meet his. "You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. What you did today was incredible and thank you for letting me into your world." She gave a wobbled half laugh, two perfect tears leaking from her eyes and rolling lazily down her cheeks. He brushed them away with his thumbs before shortening the distance between them and capturing her lips in a kiss. He broke away, smirking at the moan in protest. It quickly turned into a sigh of content when his mouth began to brush along her neck. His hands found her shoulders and he guided her to be lying fully on the four poster before pressing her gently back onto the mattress. Hovering over the top of her, he trailed kisses down her neck to her chest. With teasingly soft movements his fingers ran along her thigh, under her the creamy fabric encasing her and slowly unwrapped her body.

She never realised how sore her breasts were until he started massaging them, she curved into his touch and moaned when his mouth captured one perked bud. He lifted his lips for a brief moment, his breath tickling the smooth skin and sending excited pulses across her, to appraise his prize. Her fingertips tracing his jaw captured his attention. With a vaguely wicked glint in her eye she lifted her right leg and ran it up through his and rubbed against his crotch, removing his shirt in the process. He inhaled sharply, as she continued whilst her hands stroked his torso before removing slipping his trousers from him. Her fingertips brushed the edge of his boxers but he flattened himself against her, clamping her hands on either side, to stop her provocation. Tonight was all about her. He'd already decided that the minute she stepped back into the room with just a single flimsy piece of material. Besides, after today's performance she deserved it. His lips wandered southward and she pressed her head back into the sheets as they found her entrance. After sleeping with her for 3 months he had quickly learned all her 'spots' and very soon she lay panting. His lips and tongue caressing her folds. He raised his head and smirked. Her eyes narrowed half heartedly.

"Smug man." He chuckled, running his fingers along her curves and enjoying her shivers. She scowled and he chuckled again, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She wasn't sure when he removed his under wear but she felt him at her opening a second before he plunged into her. Caught off guard she gasped into the kiss. The gasp was shortly replaced with a moan as his thrusts quickened and he sunk deeper inside of her. Her nails dug into his back and urged him on. She moaned his name and he whispered her's back into her ear. Inhaling the familiar scent of her hair. They climaxed together, as they always did, as if they were somehow made for each other with their almost synchronized compatibility. He remained inside her for a moment, resting his head in the crook of her neck as they attempted to control their breathing. He raised himself up, pressing a kiss to her temple before rolling of her. She pressed into his side and he held her close, pulling the sheets over their bodies.

"Thank you." She murmured, her blue eyes twinkling at him. He smiled softly down at her, his brown eyes warmly regarding her.

"You're welcome." He replied gently, kissing her forehead. He watched her close her eyes and listened to breathing steady, tickling her back as she drifted off to sleep. His Hannah. His Hannah Moore.

In one day he'd found the person he admired the most in the world. And he'd found the one he hated the most. His arms tightened instinctively round her at the thought of Paul Moore.

Shaking off the thought, he lifted his hand and knocked off the light switch beside the bed.

He'd protect her for every inch he was worth. And the times she got hurt, he promised to be there to patch her up again.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

**Okay I was naughty and did proof read this but a. i have an assignment due tomorrow that I still haven't done.. oops! and b. I was just dying to post this so i bit the bullet and did it! Hahaha! Hope you liked :D Obviously there's more to Hannah that we'll find out later but for now I think this chunk of history is enough.**

SKV XX


End file.
